Parte IV secuelas
by Marianne Dashwood
Summary: Entre Sinsajo y el epilogo. Peeniss
1. Chapter 1

**-SPOILERS- Si no has leido la trilogia de los juegos del hambre y no quieres que te arruinen el final no sigas leyendo.**

Esta historia empieza (no se que tan larga sera) el primer dia que Peeta va a desayunar a casa de Katniss despues de la rebelión.

* * *

><p>Juego con mi desayuno, doy un poco al gato y tomo ocasionales porciones para evitar los constantes comentarios de 'Debes comer bien', 'Estas muy desmejorada', 'Necesitas alimentarte', que ya me tienen harta, ¿cómo se supone que quiera alimentarme cuando ni siquiera estoy segura de querer seguir viviendo?, ya no siento tantas ganas de morir, pero definitivamente tampoco tengo ganas de vivir, si es que es posible.<p>

Mantengo la cabeza agachada evitando ver a Peeta, siento que si lo miro mucho tiempo podría activar algún botón en él y tener algunos de sus episodios de 'Odio a Katniss' y francamente no creo que podría soportarlo en estos momentos, quien antes fue mi roca ahora es quien me deja a la deriva, no a propósito, sé que esto no es su culpa y me siento mal de sentir coraje hacia él en ocasiones pero no puedo evitar sentir deseos de tomarlo de los hombros y gritarle 'Vuelve a ser el de antes, te necesito, necesito tus brazos para dormir tranquila'.

Sin darme cuenta lo estoy viendo, no sé de qué manera lo hice que Sae la grasienta salió a hurtadillas de la cocina casi sin darme cuenta. Pero en el momento que sus ojos encuentran los míos me volteo asustada, como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo, y vuelvo a enterrar la cabeza en mi plato.

-Katniss, ¿te gusto el pan?, lo hornee yo mismo- Dice con ese tono dulce de voz que me calienta el corazón

-Supongo que está bien- No puedo evitar contestarle así, me gustaría tomar su mano y decirle que esta delicioso, que le agradezco que este ahí, pero no puedo, por que se que no está ahí, no al 100%, y lo extraño demasiado, mi mayor temor es que no regrese y yo me quede esperando que lo haga. Supongo que si creó un muro entre nosotros dolerá menos si esto sucede.

-Bueno, hacía tiempo que no horneaba, lo siento, tal vez entre tantas cosas perdí ese, el único talento que tenia- Aparta la vista y yo siento como si me hubiera caído un rayo en el estomago, aunque su corazón se hiciera jirones, el no me trataría así en mi lugar.

Tomo un trozo grande de pan y me lo meto todo a la boca- Me encanta, ojala pudiera comerlo todos los días- Zurrapas de pan salen volando de mi boca, al pronunciar las apenas entendibles palabras tratando de masticar al mismo tiempo, una desagradable imagen, pero lo logre, esta sonriendo.

Cuando se que por más que lo intente no comeré mas, levanto lo platos de la mesa, Peeta quiere ayudar pero prefiero hacerlo yo, quiero sentir que hago algo, últimamente lo único que hago es respirar, y en ocasiones hasta se me olvida hacerlo.

Lavo todo para aligerar el trabajo de Sae, quien todos estos días cocina y limpia todo sola, será una agradable sorpresa para cuando venga a hacer la comida que no tenga que limpiar todo. Al terminar me doy vuelta y lo veo sentado a unos metros detrás de mí, con los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados, casi por inercia camino hacia el, auqnue se lo que esta pasando y se que es peligroso, lo hago, casi como tentando al destino, lo peor que podría pasar seria que Peeta me matara, y aceptemoslo, tal vez en estos momentos seria un favor.

Pongo mi mano sobre su hombro y siento como se estremece al contacto, abre los ojos y me ve, tiene esa mirada un poco desorientada.

-Tu trataste de envenenarme para que muriera, ¿real o no real?- Pregunta después de lo que parecía una lucha interna que duro un par de segundos.

-No real- Hago una pausa recapitulando- En una ocasión te drogue, pero fue por tu bien, tenía que darte una medicina para salvarte y no me dejabas ir por ella- Poco a poco sus puños se relajan.

-Lo recuerdo, regresaste con una cortada en la cabeza, sangrabas mucho, pusiste tu vida en peligro para salvarme

-Si- Digo débilmente, lo unicó que puedo recordar es como me cuido cuando regrese herida, y ese primer beso que me dio, no el primero en realidad, pero si el primero que me hizo estremecer, suspiro y retiro la mano de su hombro, siento que me quema con solo tocarlo, camino hacia la sala y me tiro en el sillón.

Peeta llega algunos segundos después y se sienta a mi lado, quiero recargarme en su hombro, que me abrace y dormir tranquila, pero en cambio solo hay un silencio incomodo, tomo una manta y la envuelvo en mi cuerpo, me recargo en el otro extremo el sillón.

-Yo solía dormir contigo para que no tuvieras pesadillas- Dice en voz baja y sin voltear a verme, espero que siga el casi molesto 'Real o no real' pero no sigue.

-Real- Digo yo, el no responde nada, parece estar molesto de alguna manera, me incorporo para verlo con más atención, por un segundo sospecho que está teniendo un episodio pero no es así, su mirada, aunque llorosa, es la misma de siempre.

-¿Has estado teniendo muchas pesadillas?- Pregunta sin voltear a verme

La verdad es que las tengo todos los días pero no se que responderle, no quiero hacerlo sentir culpable, así que no respondo, tomo su mano y le doy un ligero apretón.

-Gracias, por los Primrose de afuera, fue un muy lindo detalle, no puedo esperar a que florezcan y espero me ayudes a cuidarlos, estos días me cuesta trabajo hasta cuidar de mi misma- me esfuerzo por ofrecerle una sincera sonrisa, el se lo merece.

Toma mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos- ¿Crees que algún día pueda ser el mismo de antes?

-Estoy segura- Y creo que tal vez lo estoy o quiero estarlo, ya no sé –¿Has seguido teniendo pensamientos extraños últimamente?

-Hace un momento en la cocina. Aunque cada vez son más leves y más fáciles de bloquear. De hecho ese fue el primero que tuve desde que regrese, todo este tiempo seguí en tratamiento.

-Tal vez te hace mal verme- Digo con dolor en la voz

-Claro que no, incluso creo que sentí alegría al verte ayer, con todo y el olor- Dice fingiendo seriedad y luego agrega- ¿Cuántos días tenias sin bañarte?- Lo empujo indignada, pero esto solo hace que los dos riamos. Reir, se siente tan raro reir de nuevo.

-¡Hablo en serio!, creo que ni siquiera vi a Haymitch alguna vez así, Oh ya se, ¿pretendías que te bañara como lo hice con el verdad? Bueno admito que sería mucho menos traumatizante- Y me cierra un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios que me hace sentir que es él, el de siempre, el chico del pan, enamorado de mi.

-Pues yo aun sigo un poco traumada de cuando te desenterré del barro, y tuve que asearte eh, no fue ningún paseo por la pradera- Acaricia mi mejilla y hace que un escalofrió me recorra el cuerpo, nos miramos a los ojos, y deseo, necesito que me bese, no estoy segura porque, quisiera estar segura de lo que siento. En cambio solo pongo mi mano sobre la suya y me recargo en el sillón, cierro los ojos un momento me inundo con su tranquilidad, pero él me la arrebata.

-Lo siento Katniss no puedo hacer esto- Dice antes de salir casi corriendo de la casa

Abro los ojos solo para ver su espalda cruzar la puerta, creo que esto se sintió peor que cuando intento ahorcarme, o al menos muy cerca.

l

* * *

><p>Que raro se siente escribir sobre algo que no sea Harry Potter! jajaja y de esta manera. Pero en ocasiones después de leer algo te queda una sensación, no se si les ha pasado como de incertidumbre o ansiedad (tal vez estoy un poco loca) de ¿Que paso después?, y esa sensación no se va hasta que lo plasmas. bueno eso me sucedió con estos libros. No tengo planeado cuanto durara o como se desarrollara la historia en realidad, esto lo acabo de escribir.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, que bien que les a gustado el primero, aunque ahora siento un poco de presión jaja, aun sigo sin saber cuanto durara o como se desarrollara la historia, es la primera vez que voy publicando a como voy escribiendo haber como resulta eso para mi inspiración.

* * *

><p>l<p>

Me toma un par de segundos reaccionar, lo que parecía seria uno de mis primeros días 'Buenos' se ha convertido en uno de los peores en un instante, esa acción me hizo sentir aun mas sola, mas desesperanzada. Sentí como si alguien hubiera movido un escalón que estaba a punto de pisar, desbalanceándome por completo y con una sensación de vacío.

Tal vez el simplemente ya no está interesado en mi, y aunque sus ataques acaben, él ya no lo estará nunca, quizá ahora me conoce demasiado como para seguir idealizándome. Me cuesta trabajo respirar estoy llorando demasiado. No tengo a Peeta, no tengo a Gale, no tengo a Prim, hasta mi madre, de quien nunca dependí ahora está lejos, y añoro su compañía.

Debí quedarme dormida llorando en ese sillón por al menos una hora, me despierto con una imagen de Prim brillando como el sol y a quien no puedo tocar. Volteo hacia todos lados y parece que ni siquiera el maldito gato esta alrededor. Esta casa se siente tan enorme, pero al mismo tiempo me da una sensación de claustrofobia dentro de ella. Decido salir de ahí, ojala pudiera ir a mi vieja casa pero esa ya no está. Voy con Haymitch, quizá pueda conversar un poco con él si no está demasiado ebrio. Lo encuentro durmiendo sin ánimos de ser despertado, lo miro unos minutos pero decido salir a caminar. Evito voltear a ver la casa de Peeta, solo en caso de que este parado frente a una ventana.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, debe ser casi medio día por la posición del sol, no aparto la mirada el suelo pero siento en ocasiones palmaditas en los hombros mientras choco con algunas personas, ese tipo de palmaditas que le das a un animal cuando se comporta como quieres. La debilidad empieza a invadir mis piernas, no sé cuanto llevo deambulando pero mis energías se esfuman, decido regresar a mi enclaustro.

Mi mirada clavada en el suelo sirve de algo, veo en el suelo algo redondo, blanco, resplandecer, mi corazón da un salto y me agacho a recogerlo, parece la perla que me dio Peeta, pero esto es solo un botón simulando serlo, se me revuelve el estomago de pensar como habrá llegado ahí, ¿sería que entre forcejeos con los agentes de la paz a alguien se le cayó mientras le desgarraban la ropa? O durante los bombardeos, algún cuerpo se calcino por completo dejando solo este botón como recuerdo?. Unos pies me cortan el paso, trato de sacarles la vuelta pero se mueven al mismo tiempo que los míos. Los miro bien, reconozco esos zapatos, quiero huir de ellos pero una fuerza invisible me mantiene pegada al piso, froto el botón agresivamente contra mis dedos y lo arrojo al suelo.

-Te estaba buscando- Dice tomándome de los hombros, intenta abrazarme pero me zafo, y como puedo corro a casa. Apenas azoto la puerta escucho como él la vuelve a abrir, pero no me importa, subo corriendo a mi cuarto y me arrojo a la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Le digo exasperada después de notar que lleva varios minutos parado viéndome en silencio

-¿Por qué estas tan molesta?- Por el tono de su voz pareciera que en realidad ignora la razón

-No se Peeta déjame pensar- Pongo mi dedo en mi barbilla sínicamente simulando pensar, pero llego a la conclusión, que en realidad no sé por qué estoy tan molesta, si, se paro y se fue pero, ¿por qué no debía hacerlo, tiene alguna obligación conmigo?- Olvídalo, tal vez sea mejor que te vayas.

-Es por cómo me fui más temprano ¿Verdad?- Da un paso adentro del cuarto y se sienta en los pies de la cama- Lo hice porque tengo miedo Katniss

-¿De qué?, en todo caso soy yo la que debería tener miedo de ti- Dije eso sin pensar pero casi en el momento me doy cuenta de que tal vez no debí decirlo.

-Exacto, lo último que quisiera es lastimarte, o tan siquiera intentarlo (de nuevo), no podría vivir conmigo mismo Katniss, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Está bien, entonces vete y ya no vuelvas- Me niego a voltear a verlo, hablo hacia la ventana

-No es eso lo que quiero, ni lo que estoy diciendo, solo…- Hace una larga pausa, no dice nada, lo volteo a ver para fijarme si esta apretando los puños o tiene los ojos perdidos pero no, solo está ahí en silencio, con la vista agachada- Me molesta no poder estar contigo cuando tienes pesadillas, tratar de hacerte sentir mejor, y que tu no estés ahí para eliminar las mías- Dice finalmente- Pero me da miedo- Entonces sus ojos me ven, llenos de lagrimas- Me da miedo que cuando estés dormida la locura venga a mí y hacer algo, por lo menos cuando estas despierta se que podrías defenderte, huir, hacer algo- ¿Como me defendí cuando me ahorcaste?, pienso para mí misma, claro que esa vez no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

Entonces lo entiendo no está huyendo de mi, está huyendo de el mismo. No sé qué decirle, me avergüenzo de mi misma, he sido muy egoísta, Peeta ha sufrido el doble, no, el triple que yo, y ahí está él, preocupado de no poder cuidar de mi, ¿y yo? Preocupada porque no quiere darme su mano para dormir.

-Bueno, en este momento estamos los dos despiertos así que puedes sentarte a mi lado ¿no?- Su rostro de alguna manera parece haberse iluminado, esboza una sonrisa y se sienta a mi lado, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y tomo su mano- ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto por primera vez

Hablamos durante un par de horas, el es el que habla más, ambos lloramos, y aunque he estado llorando los pasados meses todos los días, en esta ocasión ciento que en verdad me desahogo. Peeta nunca fue unido a sus hermanos pero su muerte también lo hirió, y la muerte de su madre, pero en especial la de su padre fue la que más le dolió. A pesar de parecer más sensible o vulnerable es más fuerte que yo en ese sentido, el acepta lo que ocurrió y sabe que ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto, yo, aun espero poder despertar un día y regresar el tiempo para salvar a Prim.

-¿Y extrañas mucho a Gale?- Me pregunta de repente

-En ocasiones- Digo solamente, por alguna razón me cuenta un poco de trabajo hablar de él con Peeta

-¿Y a mí?, digo antes de que regresara, ¿me extrañabas?- Ahora se menos que decir porque de alguna manera aun lo extraño, pero en ese momento, es él, y está conmigo justo como yo lo necesitaba.

-Todo el tiempo- Me sonríe y nos miramos detenidamente, es lo más cerca que hemos estado en varios meses, me acerco un poco más a él esperando que el haga lo mismo y me bese, casi puedo sentir su tibia respiración contra mi rostro. Pero justo en ese momento se escucha el grito de Haymitch

-¿Hey que nadie vive aquí?, ¿Donde está la comida?

Me separo asustada de Peeta, y los dos sonreímos

-Mejor bajamos antes de que haga enojar a Sae, de seguro aun está haciendo la comida

-Oh, no, era por lo que te estaba buscando su nieta está enferma y no va a poder venir el resto del día, pero espera mañana ya estar aquí.

-Entonces será mejor que bajemos antes de que destroce el refrigerador- Peeta se pone de pie y me ofrece la mano para ayudarme a levantarme de la cama, solo un pequeño gesto como ese hace que tenga esperanzas de algún día, llegar a estar bien.

l

* * *

><p>Por cierto alguien ya vio la película? que les pareció, es lo que esperaban o no?, yo aun no la veo pero siempre me da un poco de ansiedad antes de ver una película de este tipo (basada en un libro que me gusto) y me a hecho extrañar toda la emoción de los estrenos de HP, Oh the memories!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome, welcome! Aquí está el tercer capítulo, o la tercer viñeta :) Por fin vi la película, se que a algunas personas les súper fascino y era lo que estaban esperando y a otras las dejo muy decepcionadas, bueno debo decir que debido a mi experiencia en adaptaciones (libro a película), sabía que le iban a cambiar cosas y que eliminarían otras así que no esperaba ver el libro en la pantalla, posiblemente eso me ayudo a no ser decepcionada, de hecho me gusto mucho la película, no me volvió loca pero si la disfrute (se me antoja más leer el libro de nuevo que ver la película de nuevo, aunque no estoy diciendo que no la volvería a ver, ¡porque si lo haría!), hubo tal vez 3 cosas que en realidad me defraudo que no incluyeran, pero esperare a que salga la 2da parte para ver como manejan esos temas, pero no los diré por si no la han visto y se formen su opinión.

Sorry por tan larga introducción, ahora si aquí tienen:

* * *

><p>l<p>

Han pasado un par de semanas y creo que hemos creado una especie de rutina, Sae la grasienta viene con su nieta a hacer el desayuno y la comida, y un par de minutos antes de que estén listos los alimentos llega Peeta con su pan recién horneado. Desayuna y come todos los días en mi casa, en ocasiones también cena aquí. Se ha propuesto levantar de las cenizas la panadería de su familia, supongo que es una forma de preservar su memoria y de hacer lo que más ama, hornear. Yo me levanto aun con un poco de trabajo por las mañanas, las pesadillas roban gran parte de mis horas de sueño. Y si acaso lo dudo un poco más de la cuenta el simple olor al pan recién horneado me hace sentir fuerzas para hacerlo. También eh empezado a cazar más frecuentemente lo que me hace distraerme y ejercitarme un poco, aunque aun siento como si mi vida estuviera en automático, y constantemente me cuestiono cual es la razón para que yo siga aquí.

La nieta de Sae es una niña muy agradable y le trae muchas sonrisas a las paredes que me rodean, pero en ocasiones hace algunas preguntas de mas que me quitan el apetito: -¿No estaban casados?, ¿Qué se siente matar a alguien?, y esta mañana ¿Extrañas mucho a Prim?- Claro que en ocasiones la mano de Sae cae en su cabeza mas rápido de lo que puede terminar la frase, yo siempre trato de responderle honestamente.

-Claro que la extraño, era mi hermanita pequeña, la razón por la que no me deje morir de hambre cuando murió mi padre y mi madre enfermo, lo que me dio fuerzas para salir de los juegos del hambre viva, la alegría en mi corazón que me hacia cantar…- Volteo a mi izquierda al sentir una mano rozar mi mejilla, y noto que es la de Peeta, limpiando una lagrima que escurre por mi rostro sin haberme dado cuenta, volteo a ver a Sae y a la niña y las dos tienen la misma mirada de Peeta de compasión mientras me ven. No lo tolero más, me levanto y subo a mi habitación, mientras subo las escaleras, escucho la voz de Sae reprendiendo a su nieta, eso me hace sentir un poco peor.

Pasan algunos minutos y escucho como limpian la cocina y se van, honestamente no sé por qué me molesta tanto que me vean llorar, como si no lo hubiera hecho ya todo el mundo durante los juegos, llore y en más de una ocasión, de hecho las ocasiones que recuerdo haber llorado, fueron por Peeta, no sé cómo me hace sentir eso. No ha vuelto a tener otro episodio (al menos en mi presencia) pero lo siento distante a mí, desde el día que Haymitch nos interrumpió no hemos estado así de cerca, no sé si él lo ha evitado a propósito, si he sido yo o si simplemente las circunstancias, lo que si se es que el roce de su mano en mi mejilla causo algo en mi.

Tomo una lenta ducha y me preparo para ir a cazar, casi no tengo humor de hacerlo pero quiero llevarle un poco de carne a Sae, no para que me cocine a mí pero como agradecimiento por lo que ha hecho por mí, y que sepa que no estoy molesta, carne para que ella tenga, la venda, la coma la cambie, haga lo que quiera. No soy muy buena con las palabras, menos cuando deben ser amables, pero esto es algo que si puedo hacer.

Abro la puerta del cuarto y algo cae en mis pies, es la cabeza de Peeta.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- Pregunto como si me molestara verlo pero en realidad estoy sorprendida, llevara alrededor de una hora sentado afuera de mi cuarto.

-Nada, solo descansando- Me dice mientras se levanta del suelo.

-Está bien, quédate ahí te presto mi suelo, yo voy a cazar, no lo gastes mucho eh!- Le paso por arriba y bajo las escaleras, tomo mi arco y flechas, y lo veo de pie frente a mi.

-Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien.

-Claro que lo estoy. ¿Por qué no tocaste?- Pregunto un poco decepcionada, por haber tenido que pasar aquellos minutos, sola y con él a unos centímetros de mi sin yo saberlo.

-Creí que querías estar sola, como te subiste a tu cuarto…

-Ya lo he hecho antes y aun así entras- Lo miro de lado y el esboza una sonrisa- Además, huía de Sae, su nieta y sus preguntas no de ti- Miro hacia suelo mientras digo eso, pero cuando alzo la vista me está viendo fijamente y da un paso hacia mí, yo también camino, pero hacia la puerta- Voy a cazar algo para Sae, regreso más tarde.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? Podrías seguir enseñándome como lo haces- Pregunta casi como un niño pequeño pidiendo permiso.

-¿No tienes que hornear algo?-Tengo que evitar estas reacciones- Está bien puedes venir, toma un arco y flechas ahí están- Le señalo el lugar.

-Preferiría no llevar un arma- Dice consternado.

-Peeta, en serio, si me quisieras matar ya lo hubieras hecho, y si me quieres matar, te servirá igual, una piedra, un palo, una almohada o una flecha- Sus ojos huyen a los míos- Además no es como que seas una amenaza con el arco, vamos, te enseñare a usarlo, y te me enseñaras a hornear algo, ¿trato?- Le extiendo la mano esperando que la estreche, vacila un poco pero después sonríe y me da la mano.

-Está bien, solo porque quiero verte intentar hacer algo que no dominas para variar- Va por su arco y me acompaña.

-No me extrañaría ser mejor que tu haciendo pan, incluso decorando pasteles, tal vez solo deba intentarlo un par de veces para dominarlo- Digo bromeando mientras nos acercamos la reja

-Ya veremos, espero que no quemes la cocina, 'chica en llamas'- Me dice riéndose, pero mi risa se esfuma, recuerdo a Cina llamándome así, luego lo recuerdo siendo golpeado, y me recuerdo envuelta en llamas y recuerdo a Prim envuelta en llamas, como el sol, brillando como un ángel por culpa del arma que Gale ayudo a diseñar.

-Odio el fuego- Mi quijada se aprieta al hablar casi sin darme cuenta, y cruzo la cerca.

-Katniss, lo siento yo…- Me toma la mano y detiene mi paso.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo Peeta, nada fue tu culpa- Acaricio su mano y la suelto lentamente- Tu lo sentirás cuando todos quieran mis pasteles, y nade quiera los tuyos.

-Sigue soñan-

-Shhh, menos ruido ¿sí? Recuerda que vinimos a cazar, no de día de campo- Le guiño el ojo, para eliminar un poco la tensión, me siento ridícula al hacerlo pero su respuesta es guiñármelo de vuelta y me hace sonreír y sonrojarme un poco.

Cazamos durante un par de horas, de vez en cuando me volteo para decirle que no haga tanto ruido, pero más que nada es para molestarlo, cazo un par de ardillas y algunos conejos, el dispara a varias cosas sin dar en el blanco, hasta que logra atravesar una ardilla, lamentablemente queda casi inservible, aun así lo felicito y parece muy complacido consigo mismo, recolecta algunas fresas, creo que para no regresar con las manos tan vacías.

De pronto me siento como hace un par de años, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y estuviera buscando comida con Gale, recuerdo el lugar donde nos reuníamos, los secretos que compartimos, como reíamos juntos, todos esos años, hombro con hombro apoyándonos.

Me siento en una ladera y lo invito a sentarse junto a mí, comemos fresas sin decir nada, solo disfrutamos el aire fresco y el sol. Suspiro y me recuesto en la hierba con mi cabeza apoyada en mis manos entrelazadas, observando el cielo, escucho aves cantar y cierro los ojos. No quiero pensar en nada, quiero llenarme con esa escena, el bosque reverdecido, el sol brillando en el cielo azul, animales cantando, y mi estomago tranquilo. Abro los ojos y miro las nubes moverse lentamente.

-Mira Gale, esa nube parece una mano- Digo apuntando al cielo y miro a un lado, pero él no me responde- ¿Ya viste?- Pregunto para obtener su atención.

-Peeta, mi nombre es Peeta- Dice observando el cielo, y entonces me doy cuenta como lo he llamado. Fue solo una inocente equivocación, tal vez porque había estado recordándolo, cualquier otro nombre posiblemente no hubiera causado ninguna reacción en él, estoy segura, pero ahora no sé qué decir, pero de todos los nombres que existen tuve que llamarlo así.

Una sensación de mal estar recorre mi estomago, por temor a empeorar la situación guardo silencio, pero siento su incomodidad, esta rígido, y puedo ver de reojo que esta con la vista centrada en un punto en el cielo, pareciera que tratara de leer algo muy distante, y entonces recuerdo como me gusta cuando se concentra así, lo seguro e imponente que se ve, pero en esta ocasión quisiera que tuviera la mirada dulce de siempre.

-Me gustan tus pestañas- Digo después de varios minutos de silencio incomodo con la vista fija en el cielo, sacándolo de su estado me voltea a ver confundido como esperando una razón- Si, son muy largas y rizadas, a simple vista no se ven porque son muy rubias.

-¿Como sabes si no me estas mirando?- Dice con la vista clavada en mí, como si la respuesta no fuera obvia y de verdad la ignorara.

-Por que te he visto, cuando te da el sol pareciera que brillaran, y también cuando te concentras en algo como ahora cambias tu mirada, a veces también lo haces cuando hablas.

-¿Y porque me ves?- Dice volviendo a ver el cielo.

-No lo sé, creo que te veo más de lo que crees, te veía desde antes de los juegos, te debo mi vida y eso nunca lo olvidare, lamente mucho cuando salió tu nombre sorteado, desde antes sabia quien eras y no quería que murieras.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto Katniss?

-Porque, tal vez debería habértelo dicho ya, ese pan, significo algo para mí, cambio el rumbo de mi vida Peeta, yo ya me había dado por vencida, estaba lista para morir tirada ahí.

-Fue solo un pan, ¿cuantos días pudo haberte alimentado?- su voz parece empezar a suavizarse un poco.

-Por el resto de mi vida… ese acto, me dio esperanzas para vivir, no solo alimentaste mi estomago alimentaste mi espíritu, siempre quise acercarme a hablarte y decir algo, pero el tiempo paso y creí que ya lo habrías olvidado, luego tu nombre salió y todo lo demás paso, pero quiero que sepas que yo también te veía Peeta, y aun lo hago- Su mirada dulce regresa y me dedica una sonrisa.

-Ojala algún día te hubieras acercado a hablarme, ¿sonaría muy patético si te digo que aquel día que salió mi nombre sentí un poco de alegría de saber que pasaríamos tiempo juntos?- Quiero decir que si pero solo consigo sonreír- Claro que después sentí miedo de cómo me matarías

-¡Ay Peeta!, yo nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo- Me acerco a él y pongo mi cabeza en su pecho abrazándolo con mi brazo izquierdo, el pone su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me aprieta hacia él. No decimos nada durante varios minutos, pero puedo sentir su corazón latir contra mi oído, y como ocasionalmente besa mi cabeza y acaricia sutilmente mi espalda, realmente no quisiera estar con nadie más en ese momento.

-Desearía poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora, y vivir en él para siempre- Digo en medio de un suspiro.

-No robes mis palabras Katniss- Dice Peeta dándome un apretón como si me reclamara jugando.

-Es lo que siento- Entierro mi cara entre su cuello y él me abraza con ambos brazos

-Entonces hagámoslo- Me susurra suavemente mientras acaricia mi cabello. Él tiene esa cualidad de con una simple palabra, un simple movimiento desarmarme por completo, y aunque aun no me acostumbro a sentirme vulnerable, creo que empiezo a disfrutar esa sensación de cosquillas en el estomago

-Hagámoslo- Respondo alzando la cara para verlo a los ojos, me quita un mechón de cabello del rostro y me sonríe de la manera más endemoniadamente dulce, puedo sentir el calor acumularse en mis mejillas, repito su acción y quito un rizo dorado de su frente, dejando mi mano en su sien, acaricio su mejilla con mi pulgar, el cierra los ojos al sentir el contacto, como queriendo apagar sus otros sentidos, concentrándose en esa sensación. Me acerco lentamente a él admirando su rostro, y beso su mejilla suavemente, el abre los ojos y me pregunta:

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Su rostro se ve contento.

-No lo sé- Respondo encogiéndome de hombros- Me dieron ganas- Pongo mi cabeza de nuevo en su pecho y me pierdo entre sus respiraciones y el sonido de sus latidos.

Mi estomago hace un sonido extraño, no soy una chica que se apena fácilmente pero por una razón, me siento avergonzada de que el haya oído.

-Tal vez ya deberíamos regresar, para llevarle esto a Sae- Digo sentándome y dándole un golpecito en el estomago, nos ponemos de pie, recogemos las cosas y mientras nos adentramos en el bosque de nuevo me pregunta

-Te gusta estar conmigo, ¿Real o no real?- Detengo mi caminata y lo volteo a ver extrañada, por la sonrisa en su rostro no sé si lo pregunta en serio o esta bromeando, pero aun así le respondo

-Real.

l

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus reviews!, de verdad son el mejor insentivo :)<p>

**Claudia:** Que bueno que te guste la historia, claro que seguire escribiendo de HP, bueno eso creo, yo escribo cuando me viene una idea a la mente, a veces pasa seguido a veces pasan meses y nada, ahorita estoy con esta asi que no se si empiece otra pronto, pero si quieres pasa a checar mi repertorio, nada mas lee la descripción y clasificación antes :)

**Cuba:** Gracias, no se que tan larga hare la historia o que tan seguido actualizare, pero no planeo dejarla incompleta :)

**Gogi88:** Es el riesgo cuando vemos una pelicula basada en un libro, los escritores consideran mas importantes otras cosas, y a veces nos decepcionamos con el resultado, aunque como dices si es buena y esperemos que siga mejorando. Gracias por tu review :)

**nina:** Gracias, lo intentare


	4. Chapter 4

Como veran no me tardo mucho en actualizar, pero es que luego pierdo la trama jajaja, espero disfruten :)

l

* * *

><p>Solo pasa un día para que Peeta, cumpla con su parte del trato, por alguna razón estoy nerviosa, como si no lo viera todos los días, como si nunca hubiéramos estados solos, como si tuviera miedo que quedar como una tonta frente a él, él que incluso me ha visto limpiarme los mocos con musgo.<p>

Me imagino de nuevo en la arena, con un Peeta tirado en el suelo y el corazón muerto, lo recuerdo reviviendo y mi corazón reventando, llore tan violentamente aquel día, mi garganta ardía y mis ojos se sentían muy hinchados después, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquel día hubiera perdido a Peeta? ¿Me hubiera alterado así con la casi muerte de cualquier otra persona?

Imagino el resto de mi vida sin Peeta, ¿que hubiera sido de mí en aquellos juegos?, nunca hubiéramos tenido aquel momento en la arena, que sus besos calentaron todo mi ser y que me hicieron desear que nunca dejara de besarme, que me hicieron desear mas. ¿Que hubiera sido de mí después?, ¿qué sería de mí ahora?, quien estaría a punto de llegar a casa para enseñarme a hornear si no estuviera él. Pero no es así, lo tengo, y todo gracias a Finnick, aquel del que desconfié en un inicio, que estuve a punto de matar un par de veces y que ahora… extraño tanto, pienso en Anne teniendo que vivir sin él, y me pregunto si yo sufriría lo mismo que ella sin Peeta, Pero entonces aparece.

Llega ansioso, con una caja llena de toda clase de cosas, como harina, mantequilla, azúcar, moldes, especias, etc. Deja todo en la cocina y me dedica una gran sonrisa, está ahí, y está vivo, está conmigo y me está enseñando a hornear.

-¿Lista?

Hago un gesto que más bien parece una queja pero me acerco a el dichosa, realmente alegre de tenerlo.

-Empecemos – digo fingiendo indiferencia, se para frente a mí y pone un delantal alrededor de mi cuello, lo abrocha por detrás de mi cintura, pero sin moverse de su posición, lo que hace que me rodee por la cintura con sus brazos y tenga que ver sobre mi hombro para ver si lo está sujetando bien. Esa cercanía tan de repente me toma por sorpresa, casi estoy a punto de abrazarlo cuando me doy cuenta que el solo me está anudando.

-¿Así está bien? – pregunta alejando su cara de mi cuello y poniéndola frente a mi pero sin mover demasiado sus manos.

-Perfecto – digo en un hilo de voz mientras veo sus labios tan cerca de los míos, luego volteo a ver sus ojos que me ven como si sonrieran, da un paso atrás y hace una mueca graciosa sin ocultar su sonrisa, pereciera que me quiere decir algo pero se arrepiente, así que empezamos las lecciones.

Primero me pregunta que deseo hornear, me da tantas opciones, que me cuesta trabajo decidirme pero termino pidiéndole que horneemos, muffins de chocolate, el solo imaginármelos hace que se me haga agua la boca, y recuerdo las épocas en que hasta un mísero trozo de pan corriente para mí era un lujo.

El empieza muy en el papel de maestro, hablando de la importancia de las medidas, de cómo se debe precalentar el horno, tener a la mano los ingredientes, etc. Pero yo solo lo veo divertida, y al mismo tiempo siento como si fuera un momento intimo, el enseñándome lo que más ama, transmitiendo algo de su vida a mí. Sacudo la cabeza como tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente para tratar de poner atención. Y me recrimino a mi misma por pensarlos siquiera.

-¿Que tienes aquí? – le pregunto señalando una marca en su mano, mientras me enseña cómo debo revolver correctamente la masa.

-¿De verdad no sabes qué es? – me pregunta alzando una ceja pero huyendo a mi mirada.

-No, si lo supiera no estaría preguntando – digo un poco cortante, el detiene lo que está haciendo y me muestra la mano más de cerca.

-Coin, nigthlock – solo dice esas palabras tratando de hacer que yo las asocie, luego pone la mano marcada sobre mi hombro -¿Recuerdas?

Y todo viene a mí como una serie de flash backs, yo parada frente a snow, el con sus ojos sonriéndome, escupiendo sangre. Un arco y una flecha en mis manos, la flecha sale pero no hacia él. Mato a Coin, trato de arrancar la pastilla que me matara de mi traje, pero una mano me lo impide, mis dientes se entierran en ella hasta hacerla sangrar, y luego veo los ojos de Peeta y parece que lo escucho decirme de nuevo "no puedo". Mi cabeza da vueltas recordando aquel día, hasta el dolor parece real, y también noto una cosa, el me salvo la vida una vez más.

Tomo su mano la acaricio despacio y la acerco a mi boca, pongo mis labios donde están las marcas de los dientes y la beso, lentamente, como si besara sus labios luego aspiro su aroma y le digo -Lo siento – El me está viendo con los ojos bien abiertos, saltando de su mano cerca de mis labios a mis ojos, su boca entre abierta parece haberse quedado sin palabras, aprieta los labios y esboza una sonrisa.

-Está bien, no te preocupes Katniss – Quita su mano lentamente de entre mis manos con una sonrisa -Debo seguir batiendo o la masa no servirá – Asiento y lo observo unos segundos, pero de pronto siento una opresión en el pecho, en el pasado, estoy segura de que en un momento así Peeta hubiera dicho algo absolutamente tierno, que me detuviera el corazón y me hiciera sentir culpable de su bondad, pero esta vez no lo hace, se concentra en su trabajo, y apenas me ve. Entonces hago una recapitulación de las ultimas semanas y me doy cuenta del patrón, Peeta, aunque no me ha dejado sola y me ha apoyado en todo momento tampoco me demuestra su amor incondicional como antes. Ni siquiera me ha besado una vez.

Si bien nuestra relación no tiene nombre pienso en eso un momento, ¿Qué somos? ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué siento por él? De alguna manera me siento tonta y vanidosa por estar pensado en eso ¿Cuándo me convertí en una tonta sentimental?

-Katniss!, te estoy hablando, ¿le has llamado al doctor como te dije? – Proceso esas palabras antes de responder

-Lo siento no te había escuchado, si le he llamado – Digo en tono monótono

-¿Y? ¿Te ha servido?, ¿estás bien?

-No creo que un par de llamadas telefónicas borren los horrores que he vivido, y creo que solo borrándolos podría llegar a estar algún día "Bien" – Mi voz a sonado un poco dura, lo pudo notar por el cambio que hubo en su rostro -Pero al menos me dio una idea para sentirme mejor… – Trato de cambiar el tono de mi voz por uno más amable

-¿Qué cosa? – Me pregunta casi fingiendo interés

-Quiero hacer un libro, como el de mi padre sobre plantas, ¿recuerdas? El que me ayudaste a completar, – asiente interesado -Solo que sobre todo lo que paso, para tener un recuerdo de todas las personas que ya no están… Claro que también necesitare tu ayuda, solo tú sabes dibujar tan bien como para hacerles justicia, ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece bien, solo que necesitaremos algún material

-Sí, creo que en algunos días me llegara un paquete con algunas cosas

-Perfecto, entonces cuando llegue empezaremos, por ahora… ayúdame a rellenar estos moldes para meterlos ya al horno – Me acerco y le dejo que muestre como hacerlo, luego lo intento yo, de una manera más torpe, los mete al horno y esperamos.

Le explico un poco mas mis ideas para el libro, que podríamos incluir, que no podemos dejar fuera, el me da opiniones y me dice que es lo que necesitaría para poder hacer un trabajo de calidad, en caso de que no lo manden ya en la caja. Antes de darnos cuenta se oye un timbre, los muffins están listos, mientras Peeta los saca me acerco para ver como quedaron, y huelen tan bien, se ven muy esponjados, que tengo que contenerme para no tomar uno por que se que me quemaría la mano.

-¿Sabes? Si los volvemos a meter y dejamos que se tuesten estaríamos casados, como dijiste en aquella entrevista.

Cada palabra que dijo aun está en mi cabeza _"-__Caesar, crees que nuestros amigos podrán guardar un secreto?... Ya estamos casados… No fuimos al Edificio de Justicia ni nada. Pero tenemos este ritual de matrimonio en el Distrito 12. No sé cómo es en los otros distritos. Pero hay esta cosa que hacemos, se llama tueste… no se lo dijimos a nadie. Ni siquiera a Haymitch. Y la madre de Katniss nunca lo habría aprobado. Pero ya ves, sabíamos que si nos casábamos en el Capitolio, no habría un tueste. Y ninguno de los dos quería esperar más. Así que un día, simplemente lo hicimos." _

Claro que en aquella ocasión, todo era mentira, un truco para las cámaras, una forma de manipular a los televidentes, y si alguien me hubiera dicho en aquel momento que un año después estaría recordándolo, bromeando sobre ello probablemente le habría insultado por su estupidez, pero henos aquí.

Peeta deja nerviosamente la charola sobre la mesa, y me mira fijamente, no logro descifrar que significa esa mirada, miedo? Sorpresa? Ansiedad? Confusión? -Es broma Peeta, solo fue un comentario, un chiste sin sentido, no te asustes.

El solo aprieta los labios -Ahora debemos esperar a que se enfríen un poco para poder probarlos y saber cómo quedaron – Digo que si con la cabeza pero una extraña sensación se apodera de mi.

Me acerco a él y lo beso, tan solo presiono mis labios contra los suyos, no puedo más, quiero saber cuál es su reacción a esto, necesito algo que me ayude a descifrar a donde va todo, que siento por él y que somos, el primer par de segundos que parecen eternos él no me da ninguna reacción, pero después la obtengo.

Se aparta de mí y me sostiene por los hombros

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué haces esto? – Su mirada es una mezcla de coraje con confusión, entonces no sé qué decir, y yo me siento más confundida aun, ¿cómo que, qué hago? Que es lo que hace el, por que reacciona así, acaso fue un producto de mi imaginación que el solía estar enamorado de mi? O la palabra 'Solía' es la clave en esta reacción.

Me siento avergonzada y humillada, y sin embrago no puedo hacer nada para salir de esa situación, sigo parada frente a él viéndolo como un cordero al que están a punto de matar ve a su verdugo.

Si, obtuve una reacción, definitivamente obtuve una reacción y una respuesta mis preguntas con ese beso, solo que no era la que esperaba.

* * *

><p>l<p>

Ahhh no se lo esperaban verdad? que les pareció el capitulo? Gracias por sus reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Damas y caballeros, aquí tienen la ultima actualización de 'Secuelas', el capitulo pasado fue un poco controversial por así decirlo, jejeje bueno la reacción de Peeta, así que no quise seguir torturándolos en la espera de que pasara, espero que este capitulo les guste y sigan apoyando la historia.

* * *

><p>l<p>

Lo empujo, pero no con fuerza, solo para alejarlo de mi y quitar sus manos de sobre mis hombros, no tolero que me este tocando y doy un paso atrás.

-Vete – Digo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, aunque mi voz apenas se escucha.

-No – Su respuesta me extraña, supuse que saldría de ahí corriendo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

-¡Vete! – Alzo la voz para tratar de convencerlo, y doy un paso mas lejos de él.

-¡No! – El también juega la carta de alzar la voz, lo miro extrañada y el mantiene su mirada firme sobre mi -No me iré hasta que me digas porque lo hiciste – Dice en un tono de voz mucho más bajo, que logra que yo también baje el mio.

-No lo sé, nunca me lo habías preguntado antes, no parecía molestarte, supongo que eso cambio, creo que tal vez recuperaste tu mente pero no lo que sentías por mi – Digo con mi voz quebrándose así que me doy media vuelta y salgo de la cocina, para evitar ponerme peor frente a él, lo último que necesito en estos momentos es que me tenga lastima.

El me toma del brazo y me detiene al pie de las escaleras, aprieto mis ojos obligandolos a contener las lagrimas.

-¿Crees que ya no siento nada por ti? – Hace que me gire para quedar frente a él y repite -Dime, ¿Crees que ya no siento nada por ti?

Lo miro extrañada, ¿Qué otra respuesta podría tener su comportamiento?, así que solo logro enunciar un débil

-No lo sé – Y el toma mi cuello con ambas manos.

Inmediatamente recuerdo aquel día en el hospital del 13, lo ansiosa y desesperada que estaba por volver a verlo, esperaba ser el primer rostro que el viera al despertar, pero entre a su cuarto y ya estaba sentado en la cama rodeado de doctores. Luego su vista perdida en mí, como quitó a los doctores de su camino para acercarse a mí, y mi ignorancia creyendo que era por la desesperación de tenerme entre sus brazos, de besarme y no dejarme ir. En su lugar sus manos en mi cuello, apretándolo hasta casi romperlo, sus ojos llenos de odio, tuvo que ser noqueado para que lograran quitármelo de encima. Y esta vez no hay nadie alrededor.

Por un momento temo que me vaya a ahorcar como en aquella ocasión, pero me sujeta tiernamente, pega su frente a la mía, cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza rozando su nariz con la mia, luego me da un apenas perceptible beso en los labios que hace que una corriente suba por mi columna vertebral, instintivamente mantengo los ojos cerrados y trato de seguir sus labios con los míos, pero no los alcanzo, y el empieza a hablar.

-Aun lo hago, ¿crees que después de 12 años dejaría de estar enamorado de ti así nada más? – Siento esa sensación tibia dentro de mí de nuevo, mis pulmones se llenan de aire, mi corazón vuelve a palpitar -Aun veo a la niña de trenzas cantando frente a mi cada vez que te veo, las aves callan dentro de mí con el sonido de tu voz, cada vez que estoy cerca de ti me siento... siento que, vale la pena seguir viviendo – Dice mientras se aleja de mi lentamente -Pero…

Hace una pausa eterna mientras se sienta en un escalón, haciendo que me tenga que volver a dar media vuelta para verlo a la cara de nuevo, parece que le cuesta trabajo lo que va a decir. Me siento en mis talones frente a él, como esperando que eso le dé más confianza.

-Necesito saber porque me escoges Katniss, necesito saber, que no es solo porque yo estoy aquí, y Gale está lejos, necesito saber que es por mí y no solo por que necesites algo para sentirte bien. Necesito que me demuestres que no solo me ves, si no que sientes aunque sea algo similar a lo que yo siento por ti.

No sé qué decir, por qué no se cuales son mis respuestas a eso, no entiendo cómo puede dudar la gran estima que le tengo después de cómo protegí su vida, después de que prefería mi muerte a la suya. 'Estima' hasta en mi mente uso esa palabra por miedo a usar una mas profunda. Las palabras dan vueltas en mi cabeza, pero no logro formular ninguna frase, así que solo miro el suelo, no soporto ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas ni un segundo más.

-Si fuera Gale el que regreso y yo me hubiera quedado en algún otro distrito, ¿sería a él al que estarías intentando besar?

-¿Eso es lo que crees? – Me siento ofendida, pero al mismo tiempo no lo puedo culpar, ya que ni yo misma tengo la respuesta correcta a eso.

-No, pero es lo que quiero que tú me respondas. Dime, sería así o estarías intentando luchar por mí a pesar de la distancia – Pasan algunos momentos y no digo nada, así que se para y está a punto de irse -Creo que no obtendré una respuesta, o tal vez, esa sea mi respuesta – Limpia una lagrima de su rostro y avanza -Hasta luego Katniss – Abre la puerta y se va.

El aire ha vuelto a dejar mis pulmones, mi corazón ha dejado de latir de nuevo. Una lagrima escurre en mi rostro, la limpio pero es inútil, viene acompaña de decenas más, así que me rindo y dejo que mi cara se humedezca por completo. Me quedo tirada en el suelo hasta que mis piernas están acalambradas. Me odio, de alguna manera me las ingenio para seguir lastimandolo, ¿Por qué no puedo estar segura de lo que siento? O aunque sea mentir en una situación así para evitar empeorarlo todo, puedo arriesgar mi vida por él, pero no puedo decirle abiertamente cuanto me importa.

Pienso en los dos, en Peeta y Gale, lo que he vivido con cada uno y lo que me han hecho sentir. Pienso en sus vidas conmigo y sus vidas sin mí. Recuerdo aquella conversación que oí entre ellos dos, mientras nos escondíamos en el sótano de aquella tienda en el capitolio_, "Ella escogerá aquel sin el que no pueda sobrevivir"_ ¿Sera por eso que quiero a Peeta a mi lado?, ¿Por mi egoísmo de querer que me haga sentir tranquila, sin importar como lo lastimo? Y pienso en lo que dijo Peeta, ¿Qué pasaría si Gale estuviera aquí en su lugar? Extrañaría a Peeta de eso estoy segura, Pero ¿Lo extrañaría por el resto de mi vida?

Y si los dos estuvieran aquí, ¿Con quien preferiría pasar mi tiempo?, no puedo imaginarme junto a Gale por que en todo lo que pienso cuando su rostro viene a mi mente es en aquella bomba que creo, aquella que destruyo una parte de mi corazón. ¿Y si no hubiera sido así, si él no hubiera creado esa bomba, aun preferiría tenerlo lejos? Golpeo el suelo con mis puños, eso que importa ya, el lo hizo, el ayudo a matar todas esas vidas y no podre olvidarlo, entonces ¿Por qué me martirizo con estas dudas? La respuesta es sencilla.

Porque no creo merecerme a Peeta.

Él merece a alguien dulce y tierna como él, a quien todo el mundo ame fácilmente. Tal vez sería mejor si me alejara de él para que pudiera tenerla. Pero ya no quiero pensar.

Subo pesadamente las escaleras y me acuesto a dormir, aun hay sol afuera pero no me importa quiero dormir, quiero alejarme del mundo real, tanto, que prefiero tener pesadillas, que si bien son dolorosas, al menos no son reales.

Y las pesadillas no me defraudan, vienen a mi apenas consigo dormirme, mi padre, Prim, Cinna, Finnick, todos mueren frente a mis ojos, personas que ame, o que en verdad estime y que me fueron arrebatadas, camino sobre un terreno que cada vez se vuelve más pantanoso, hasta que me entierra hasta las rodillas y me es imposible seguir caminando, pero Peeta está ahí, a unos dos metros de mi, pidiéndome ayuda, así que me arrojo al fango he intento nadar hasta el, cada vez me entierro mas hasta que quedo completamente cubierta sin poder respirar.

Despierto con la respiración agitada, como si se me hubiera olvidado respirar por varios segundos, aun no ha amanecido, pero por el color del cielo no debe faltar mucho para que salga el sol. Me levanto, sé que no dormiré mas, lleno la bañera con agua muy tibia, lo más caliente que mi piel lo puede resistir, y me quedo ahí, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos, pero sin hondar en mis sentimientos, no estoy segura si quiero averiguar qué es lo que quiero, tengo miedo de que es lo que pueda ser.

Estoy tirada ahí hasta que el agua se vuelve fría, demasiado fría para seguir en ella, así que me levanto, tomo una bata me envuelvo en ella y me tiro a la cama de nuevo, mi cabello empapado moja todo, pero no me importa, no me importa nada. Me siento entumida emocionalmente.

El grito de Sae la grasienta no tarda en llegar, ya está listo el desayuno, no tengo hambre, y no planeo comer, pero Sae no me dejara quedarme en cama, así que me levanto aun húmeda y busco que ponerme. Al bajar las escaleras me repito constantemente '_el no va a estar aquí, el no va a estar __aquí_', pero el entrar en la cocina y no verlo se siente como un golpe en el estomago, espero que esa sensación disminuya con el tiempo.

Hay una canasta en el centro de la mesa llena de los muffins que hicimos ayer, ni siquiera me preocupe por guardarlos así que Sae lo hizo por mí. Tomo uno y entierro mi nariz en él, el olor no solo me abre el apetito,sino que me recuerda a él.

-¿El panadero no viene hoy? – Me pregunta Sae, 'panadero' así lo llama ella.

-No lo creo – Le respondo viendo mi pan, no sé si comérmelo, ¿y si fuera el último recuerdo que tengo de él? Pero veo la canasta y está llena de ellos, sería un desperdicio no saborearlos, así que lo muerdo, su sabor es reconfortante, de alguna manera me hace sentir mejor, hasta que Sae me regaña por no comer mi desayuno primero.

l

* * *

><p>Nuevamente Gracias por sus reviews, gracias también a quienes han seleccionado la historia como su favorita o la han puesto en sus alertas aunque no dejen review (u.u) sin presiones.<p>

Algo mas, desde que empece a escribir este fic no he leido ningún otro de Hunger Games, una por que no he buscado, invierto ese tiempo libre en escribir el mio y otra por que no quiero influir mi historia con lo que leo, pero tal vez ya pronto la acabe, así que cuales me recomiendan leer?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, welcome, welcome aquí esta ya la actualización. Bueno la verdad gracias a todos los que les ha gustad la historia a veces les respondo sus reviews, a veces no jejeje pero a todos gracias, oh y gracias a quienes me recomendaron Fics, aun no los leo, por que como ven no he terminado este pero me servirá tener ahí mi lista. Visite el foro en funcionamiento de Hunger Games en español de aquí, mas allá de la pradera o algo así pero creo que no tiene mucha actividad verdad? Creo que apenas va agarrando fuerza el fanfiction de HG. Oh enough de palabrería, aquí les dejo para que lean, que lo disfruten o lo odien, pero que no les sea indiferente.

* * *

><p>l<p>

Pasan dos semanas, tres, cuatro y el sigue sin venir, y la sensación en el estomago sigue siendo la misma. Yo intento ocuparme en lo que sé hacer, cazar, en ocasiones imagino que las presas tienen mi rostro, y es un poco más satisfactorio matarlas.

Un día de regreso a casa lo veo, trae su delantal puesto y está cargando una caja hacia la casi reconstruida panadería, mi corazón se acelera, no sé qué hacer, el debe odiarme así que tal vez sea mejor si le saco la vuelta y evito que me vea, pero es muy tarde, me ha visto, y no me arroja piedras o palabras ofensivas, se detiene un segundo y me sonríe, no es una sonrisa alegre, sus ojos están llenos de dolor, es solo un gesto de educación, luego sigue su paso y se mete a la panadería. Yo me quedo parada ahí, y me golpea como un rayo, cuanto debo haberlo herido, aun así se esfuerza por mostrarme amabilidad, eso solo me reitera lo que ya sé, no lo merezco.

Avanzo y lo observo un rato a través de una ventana llena de polvo, no por voluntad propia, ni siquiera me doy cuenta que lo estoy haciendo, hasta que su vista se posa en mi, y siento como si una daga me atravesara el corazón. Luego voltea hacia los lados, y me vuelve a ver. No pretendo nada, solo verlo aunque sea de lejos, el da algunos pasos a la puerta y entro en pánico, y me marcho.

Al llegar a casa me tropiezo con una caja, lleva ahí varios días, tal vez semanas. Incluye todo lo que necesito para mi libro, incluso, lápices especiales para Peeta, pinturas y pinceles. De alguna manera lo que ocurrió, el solo verlo, me da fuerzas para abrirla. Saco únicamente lo que yo necesito, lo demás lo guardo, no sé si aun le pediré su ayuda, no quiero aprovecharme de su buena voluntad, voy al estudio y empiezo a escribir sobre la persona más importante, la primera que perdi, mi padre.

Escribo un par de días sobre él, mi mente se ocupa solo de pensar en recuerdos de él, mi padre, el hombre maravilloso, durante ese tiempo no admito pensamientos de otros hombres en mi mente. Pienso en mi madre y cuanto lo amaba que casi muere cuando él murió, y luego pienso en mi, ¿Soy capaz de amar así?

No tardo mucho en recordarlo a él, a Peeta, y la vez que me dijo que su padre estaba enamorado de mi madre, cuando eran jóvenes, pero ella estaba enamorada de un minero que hacía que las aves se detuvieran para oírlo cantar. El panadero, el padre de Peeta, se caso después con una horrible mujer, me pregunto si lo hizo porque al no tener a mi madre le daba lo mismo cualquier mujer que tuviera a su lado, me pregunto si sufrió muchos años por mi madre, o la olvido fácilmente. ¿Tendremos el mismo destino Peeta y yo? Que él en 10 años le este contando a su dulce hijo mientras vea pasar a mi hija 'Yo estaba enamorado de la mama de esa chica, pero…'. No, eso no pasara, yo no tendré hijos, aun sin los juegos del hambre, el mundo es un lugar muy incierto, lleno de dolor, de gente sufriendo, de gente que te lastima, incluso sin quererlo, y yo estoy muy consciente de ello como para querer traer una vida inocente a este mundo a vivir ese destino.

Ahora me imagino a mí, sentada sola en una calle, o afuera de mi casa, mi apariencia destruida por los años, mi mente perdida por los traumas, o tal vez entregada al alcohol como la de Haymitch. Luego Peeta pasando frente a mí hacia su hermosa casa, con su impecable apariencia, acompañado de una adorable mujer y pequeños niños rubios como él, mi mente diciendo 'El solía estar enamorado de mi, esa mujer feliz a su lado, pude haber sido yo', y la mirada de Peeta de lastima hacia mí. ¿Sera ese el futuro que me espera?, ¿Es ese el futuro que quiero?, ¿otra mujer al lado de Peeta?

Abro un cajón para guardar las hojas que he escrito, y me topo con un pequeño saquito de terciopelo negro, no había notado que estuviera ahí, y no lo reconozco, tal vez Sae lo guardo cuando guardo mis demás pertenecías. Lo tomo entre mis manos tratando de sentir que hay en su interior, y lo sé enseguida, empiezo temblar, y es que estoy llorando de solo saber lo que posee. Lo sujeto fuerte con ambas manos y lo presiono contra mi pecho. Es la perla que Peeta me regalo, y la llave que abría sus esposas, ambas las llevaba en la bolsa de mi pantalón el día del ataque al capitolio, creí que las había perdido mientras me quemaba, pero aparentemente esa parte de mi se salvo.

Recuerdo como esa llave llego a mi bolso, el se negaba a seguir adelante, su miedo a lastimarme, revelar nuestra posición o matar a algún otro miembro del equipo, lo hacían preferir morir en ese momento. A pesar de sus suplicas, yo no pude, a pesar de su estado, de su dolor, yo no pude acabar con su vida ni permitírselo a el o a alguien mas hacerlo, en su lugar lo amenace con noquearlo si no nos acompañaba por su propia voluntad, pedí, en ese momento, cargar la llave que abría las esposas ensangrentadas que lo devolvían a la realidad, a base de restregárselas contra su piel viva.

Puedo revivir perfectamente también el contrastante momento en que me regalo la perla, fue un momento tan simple, tan espontaneo.

Peeta limpiando ostras cuando _-!Eh, mira esto! Ya sabes, si sometes el carbón a la suficiente presión, se convierte en perlas._

La mirada casi molesta de Finnick diciendo -_No, no es cierto._

Mientras Peeta y yo reíamos con ganas, recordando las ignorantes palabras de Effie, confundiendo la creencia de la creación de Diamantes con las perlas, mientras nos presentaba en el capitolio durante nuestros primeros juegos del hambre. Peeta enjuagando la perla en el agua y dándomela.

-_Para ti._ ― Su mirada profunda en mi, mi reacción

-_Gracias._ ― En ese momento yo sabía que prefería entregar mi vida antes de verlo a él perder la suya.

Me fijo en lo que estoy haciendo hasta que la brisa refresca mi rostro húmedo, estoy afuera, y voy hacia el casa de Peeta, la luz está apagada, pero el sol aun no se ha metido por completo así que toco la puerta, lo hago durante un par de minutos, pero no obtengo respuesta, así que luego empiezo a gritar su nombre

- ¡Peeta! –No sé bien porque lo hago, ni siquiera sé que le quiero decir, solo sé que quiero verlo, que necesito verlo.

Hasta que un medio intoxicado Haymitch se asoma por una ventana de su casa y me grita entre risas

-¡No te va a abrir, ya cállate!

l

* * *

><p>Por cierto gente ya saben que el director de Catching Fire va a ser <span>Francis Lawrence<span>? Lo conocen? yo solo he visto su pelicula 'Constantine' y la de 'I am Legend', las dos me medio gustaron, pero se que también a dirigido muchos vídeos como el de 'Bad Romance' de Lady Gaga, que piensan? Creen que haga algo respetable con la saga?


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, déjenme decirles que medite mucho sobre si dividir este capitulo a la mitad o subirlo competo (es el mas largo hasta ahorita, aunque no es muy largo), al final decidí subirlo completo por que, ya me han dicho que los torturo, dejando los capítulos en los mas emocionante jejeje.

Gracias por sus reviews, ya supere los 100 por primera vez! Weeeeeee **:D**

* * *

><p>l<p>

Después de oír la seguridad en la voz de Haymitch presiento que sabe algo que yo no, así que me dirijo a su casa, está abierta la puerta y paso, aunque primero me aseguro de tener mi cara limpia, y un semblante inexpresivo. Esta solo un poco intoxicado, su dotación de alcohol debe estar acabándosele.

**-**Que pasa hermosa, ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – Dice burlón mientras le da un trago a su copa.

**-**¿A qué te refieres? – Me sirvo una copa para mí fingiendo no saber de que está hablando.

**-**Tú y el chico, vamos dime que paso, ¿le llamaste Gale, sin darte cuenta? – Mi rostro se sonroja cuando recuerdo aquella ocasión mientras comíamos fresas, y agacho la cabeza **-**¡Lo hiciste! – Ahora está riendo con ganas a carcajadas **-**No me extraña su actitud entonces.

**-**No fue eso, él quería respuestas que yo no tenía, y ¿a qué actitud te refieres? – Digo cortante

**-**Bueno como sabes el chico es mucho más amable que tu, el viene a verme y me trae comida de vez en cuando – Actuó indiferente a su acusación, y su mirada juzgándome, nuestras casas tienen la misma distancia una de la otra así que él es tan culpable de que no nos veamos seguido como lo soy yo **-**Un día apareció luciendo como un pobre diablo. Le pregunte que le pasaba y empezó a sollozar como un niño, luego le dio uno de sus ataques, y me he dado cuenta que ya no sale hacia tu casa, así que deduje que se refería a algo que paso contigo, algo que le hiciste, no quise preguntarle porque la verdad no tenía intención de tenerlo aquí llorando por ti 'buu buu buu, Katniss no me quiere' – Dice imitando la voz de un niño y tallándose los ojos.

**-**¿Por eso sabias que no me iba abrir?

**-**No, el es muy amable como para no abrirte la puerta, aunque le hayas roto el corazón – Me dedica una mirada acusadora, que esta vez si logra hacerme sentir mal, demasiado mal ** -**Sabía que no te abriría por qué no está, se fue al Distrito 9 p-

**-**¿Qué? – Lo interrumpo alterada, el se fue, por mi culpa, y ahora si lo perdí, no regresara y me quedare sola toda mi vida lamentando el haberlo perdido, me siento igual que aquella vez durante los primeros juegos del hambre que mientras recolectábamos comida creí haberlo perdido, siento la necesidad de salir gritando, corriendo. Una ola de adrenalina invade mi cuerpo, debo ir a verlo, tengo que ir al Distrito 9. Suelto la copa en mi mano y me pongo de pie bruscamente, no quiero esperar ni un segundo más.

**-**¡Hey Espera! ¿Qué te pasa, a dónde vas?, ¡no derrames mi licor niñita tonta! – Me grita irritado

**-**Necesito ir por él Haymitch, consígueme transporte lo antes posible – Le digo agitada, lo que solo parece divertirle.

**-**¿Planeas ir al Distrito 9? – Dice riéndose mientras yo asiento** -**Déjame pensar que día es hoy...

**-**¡Que importa eso! – Estoy empezando a desesperarme, al parecer esta mucho mas ebrio de lo que imagine, parece que hace cálculos mentales por algunos segundos y luego sonríe.

**-**Está bien, te avisare cuando este todo listo, pero deberás agradecérmelo con licor, de ese que me gusta, escuche que es delicioso en ese distrito.

Digo que si con la cabeza y me voy a casa, mi respiración esta agitada, y aun aprieto el saquito de terciopelo. Camino como un animal enjaulado dentro de la casa. Saco la perla y la acaricio con mis dedos, saco la llave y la observo también, él prefería que lo mataran, estar encadenado a hacerme daño, y yo, por fin empiezo a entender que mi más grande temor todo este tiempo ha sido perderlo, que si cuidaba tanto su vida era porque quería, tenía la esperanza de que algún día la compartiera conmigo.

Haymitch me llama y me dice que mi tren saldrá al siguiente día en la mañana, no quiero esperar tanto tiempo pero no tengo otra opción, así que me consuelo comiendo unos panes que Sae le compro a Peeta, o que él le dio para mí, no lo sé, cada tres días Sae llegaba con una canasta llena de distintos panes y nunca descifre la verdad, creo que en el fondo lo sé. Siento que al comerlos él está conmigo, huelen como él. Me como tres con un gran vaso de leche y siento que voy a reventar, me acuesto y pienso, ¿Cuántos días habría tardado en darme cuenta que él se fue si no hubiera ido con Haymitch? Tal vez lo suficiente como para que encontrara a alguien más, alguien que supiera demostrarle su cariño todo el tiempo, no una tonta que no sabe usar las palabras como yo. El solo pensamiento hace que quiera devolver el pan. Me cuesta mucho trabajo dormir pero al fin lo hago.

Me levanto al siguiente día, con más motivos para hacerlo que en mucho tiempo, tomo un baño, me cambio y alisto una pequeña mochila con algo de ropa, no sé cuanto estaré ahí, pero no puedo ser tan vanidosa o pesimista como para asumir que será un viaje de ida y vuelta.

Tomo la bolsa donde esta mi perla y la guardo en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta, bajo a desayunar, donde me espera la ansiosa nieta de Sae.

**-**¿Cuándo van a volver a ser amigos tu y Peeta el pandero? – No respondo, pero no por cómo me hiere la pregunta si no porque no se la respuesta.

**-**Ya te he dicho que te calles niña ¡o no volverás a venir conmigo! – Dice Sae, pero le digo que está bien, me acabo todo, las veo irse y espero que llegue la hora de mi partida sentada en la sala.

Pienso, pero solo un momento en Gale, y mis sentimientos hacia él, lo imagino rehaciendo su vida con alguien más, y me lleno de paz esperando que algún día lo haga, ahora siento que él fue como un hermano mayor para mí, la figura masculina que hacía falta en mi vida para brindarme seguridad. Si, lo bese en algunas ocasiones y tal vez lo disfrute, pero esos besos siempre fueron guiados solo para hacerlo sentir mejor, no porque dentro de mi hubiera hambre de ellos. Y mis celos hacia el eran los mismos celos que Prim sentía cuando yo me iba a cazar todo el día con él, dejándola a ella sola.  
>Gale es como el fuego, ardiente, temperamental y enérgico, mientras Peeta es como el agua, vital, transparente, tiene la capacidad de transmitir tranquilidad, es refrescante, pero también puede dar calor, volverse pasional y lo más importante neutraliza el fuego. Nunca necesite los brazos de Gale para dormir tranquila, nunca me hizo sentir lo que Peeta puede hacerme sentir con una palabra, con una mirada, con un beso.<p>

Prendo el televisor un momento y sale un anuncio del nuevo programa de Plutarch, no más juegos del hambre, ahora hambrientos por cantar, la misma fórmula, dos miembros de cada distrito siendo transformados completamente ante las cámaras, con sus vidas monitoreadas 24 horas al día, y entrenados por personas que les enseñaran a no ser ellos para agradarle al público y conseguir votos, con la promesa de una vida lujosa después de la victoria, la única diferencia es que es voluntario y aquí no mueren, solo sus sueños. Se ofrecieron tantos voluntarios en los distritos que decidieron hacer audiciones y ahora están anunciado cuando serán en cada distrito. Por un momento contemple la posibilidad de aceptar la oferta de Plutarch, pero me alegro de haberlo reconsiderado.

Mis manos están sudorosas, mis rodillas me molestan, veo el reloj y es hora. Llego con Haymitch y me pide que esperemos afuera, al parecer un auto vendrá a recogerme para llevarme a la estación, nos sentamos en su porche, el tiene esa tonta sonrisa en el rostro, estoy segura que le divierte verme en esta situación.

**-**Ya se que crees que no lo merezco, pero ¿piensas que hago mal al ir por el, debería dejarlo encontrar a alguien mejor que yo? – Le pregunto con amargura después de varios minutos de silencio.

**-**Creo, que… Te he visto Katniss, hay cosas que no se pueden actuar o disimular, el en verdad te importa, lo quieres, tal vez hasta muchísimo más de lo que te animas a aceptar y me atrevería a decir que desde hace más tiempo del que crees. Esto – Me señala a mí y mi mochila** -**Es lo que demuestra lo mucho que te importa, tal vez nunca llegues a ser tan buena como él, pero ¡por dios! ¿Quien lo es?, el chico es un maldito ángel. No se trata de que encuentre a alguien como el, sino a quien lo haga feliz. Mientras le correspondas él será feliz, y hacerlo feliz, es tu mejor forma de merecerlo.

**-**Gracias – En realidad agradezco sus palabras, me tranquilizan en verdad.

Pasan los minutos y un automóvil empieza a detenerse entre las casas de Haymitch y Peeta

**-**Vaya, por fin llego, ya me estaba preocupando, creí que mi plan no resultaría – Dice Haymitch levantándose de su asiento y con la sonrisa aun más marcada en su rostro, no me molesto por pensar en lo que dice, tomo mi mochila y me pongo de pie también, nos dirigimos al auto aunque aún no se ha detenido por competo.

Se abre la puerta de atrás y sale alguien.

**-**¡Oh Peeta, pero que sorpresa! – Dice Haymitch con una exagerada actuación ante un confundido Peeta **-**Bueno en cuando termine de sacar sus cosas del auto, podrás subirte para que te lleven a la estación – Dice esta vez dirigiéndose a mí, pero aun con su fingido entusiasmo, casi gritando, me recuerda a Effie.

**-**¿Te vas? – Pregunta Peeta con un tono de tristeza, eso me rompe el corazón, casi puedo oír lo que debe estár pensando "_Va con él, va al Distrito 2_" Odio a Haymitch por haber planeado esto, me siento tan avergonzada, tan puesta en evidencia, pero tan agradecida, que haría sin el viejo Haymitch.

**-**Si – Responde Haymitch por mi **-**Va al Distrito 9 ¿sabes? Menciono que quería algo de ahí que creyó que no regresaría, muy importante al parecer – Su actuación es ridícula, mueve las manos y hace gestos, pero estoy demasiado impresionada como para reírme.

Se dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro de Peeta, mira el suelo y luego levanta la vista a mí.

**-**¿Es cierto? – Su rostro, su dulce rostro me está viendo de nuevo, y esta vez es con esa mirada tierna que él tiene, sus grandes ojos azules parecen sonreír, y sus labios tienen una sonrisa sincera y cálida, que hace que mis rodillas deban recordar su función de mantenerme en pie.

**-**No – Respondo seria viendo a Peeta, y luego a Haymitch a quien puedo ver que hace una mueca como si acabara de golpearlo en la espinilla, como si hubiera arruinando todos sus planes ** -**Ya no necesito ir – Digo quitándole una maleta de la mano con una sonrisa **-**¿Verdad? – Puedo notar que esta sonrojado mientras niega levemente con la cabeza.

**-**Bueno, bueno, bajemos esas maletas, que no se bajaran solas ¿sí? – Dice Haymitch dándonos una palmada en el hombro a cada uno y respirando aliviado.

Bajan algunas pesadas cajas mientras yo meto la maleta a la casa de Peeta, se siente tan cálida, en verdad da la sensación de hogar, tiene fotos de su familia, cuadros de ellos y de otras cosas pintados por él, plantas y aunque no ha cocinado en días se percibe un sutil aroma a canela en el ambiente.

**-**Y bien, ¿cuál es la mía? – Pregunta Haymitch una vez que bajaron todo, Peeta señala una caja pequeña y él la toma** -**Bueno, que se diviertan con permiso, no olvides Katniss, ¡me debes una caja de esto! – Se da la vuelta y se va hablando con su caja como si fuera una madre reuniéndose con su bebe.

Estamos solos, puedo sentir la mirada de Peeta quemándome, lo volteo a ver y camina lentamente, como pensando cada paso hacia a mí.

**-**A sí que, ¿solo te ibas por algunos días? – Digo nerviosa

**-**Sí, solo fui por unas recetas, ¿Creíste que no volvería? – Pregunta parado a solo unos pasos frente a mí

**-**Lo temí. Peeta, ¿por qué te alejaste de mí? – Digo en un inexplicable momento de valor

**-**Ya te dije que fui por recetas e ingredientes, los panes en el distrito 9 son los mejores, planeo vender panes de todos los distritos.

**-**No, ¿por qué dejaste de ir a mi casa? – Su rostro ahora se pone un poco serio y extrañado

**-**¿Cómo que, porque? – mi mirada se fija en el esperando una respuesta, el niega con la cabeza y se encoje de hombros **-**Después de nuestra platica, me convencí de que, mientras yo siguiera a tu lado todos los días, seguirías conformándote y al mismo tiempo ilusionandome, no se, pensé que era lo que hacia falta, que tal vez… al darte cuenta que no me necesitabas, que podías vivir sin mi y yo sin ti, tendrías el valor de ir por él y ser feliz a su lado.

**-**Peeta… – Siento deseos de eliminar ese par de pasos que nos separan y abrazarlo, estrecharlo entre mis brazos, esas palabras me enternecen, pero permanezco en mi lugar, no sabe que, incidentalmente fue lo que pasó, despertó el valor en mi para buscarlo y ser feliz a su lado, pero no de Gale sino al lado de él, el chico del pan. **-**...No soy buena con las palabras como tú, no soy una persona encantadora, tierna y empalagosa llena de detalles para ti, y no tengo las respuestas a todas tus preguntas, no se que nos depara el futuro, pero si puedo decirte que te quiero a mi lado, a ti, a Peeta, Mi chico del pan mientras lo descubro ¿Es que acaso no puedes sentirlo? – Tomo su mano y la pongo sobre mi corazón presionándola, para que sienta mis latidos por algunos segundos **-**Pee-ta, Pee-ta –Digo simulando el sonido de mis latidos, los dos reímos, y nuestros ojos se ponen húmedos, aunque no sé si por el esfuerzo de reírnos o nuestros sentimientos.

**-**¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes Katniss? – Dice a ya peligrosos centímetros de distancia de mí, acariciando mi mejilla.

**-**Por tonta, mi mente es un torbino, y porque creí que tal vez, así te darías cuenta que no me necesitabas y buscarías a alguien que te hiciera realmente feliz – El me sonríe, toma mi mano y la pone contra su corazón

**-**Kat-niss, Kat-niss – Dice en un susurro imitando a su corazón, sonreímos, lo veo a los ojos, sus ahora sonrientes ojos azules, el se acerca y me besa, empieza despacio dándome la oportunidad de saborear sus labios, son tibios y dulces, suaves y al mismo tiempo intensos, una sensación va de mis labios a cada rincón de mi cuerpo, es como una onda cálida que me abraza desde adentro **-**Nunca podría ser feliz con alguien más, sin ti a mi lado esa palabra no existiría – Dice apenas separándose de mí, como siempre me ha vencido con las palabras, ahora me tiene completamente rendida entre sus brazos, y me besa de nuevo, no es un beso tan apasionado como los de la playa, es tierno y sutil, pero también voraz, es un beso que logra que mi piel se erice y todos mis sentidos despierten, puedo sentir como va aumentando su necesidad de mi y no quiero que se detenga.

Esta vez no estamos fingiendo, no hay cámaras grabando, no están nuestras vidas en peligro, no estamos en medio de una guerra, no nos interrumpe nada, estamos solos, y disfruto cada instante. Pero es él quien tras unos minutos deja de besarme.

**-**Esto, es todo lo que necesito – Me susurra agitado mientras me abraza, y yo lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que siento que nos fundimos en uno solo **-**No quiero que este momento termine – Dice antes de volverme a besar.

Inevitablemente, después de varios minutos abrazados y besándonos, nuestro momento tiene que terminar, aunque no para siempre. Peeta debe ir a la panadería a dejar las cosas que trajo. Intento sobornarlo con besos para que no se vaya, acepta cuantos puede antes de irse pero me recuerda su responsabilidad en el negocio.

**-**Además, tal vez deberías empezar a interesarte más en la panadería, algún día talvez también será tuya – Dice mientras me deja en mi casa, tiene una mueca de seguridad en su rostro que me recuerda a cuando Ceasar lo entrevistaba, con esa sonrisa tan altanera y coqueta, que si no me pusiera tan nerviosa seguro me molestaría. No le respondo nada, la sola idea de ese futuro me pone nerviosa, feliz, pero nerviosa.

Me asegura que esa tarde ira a cenar, y se despide de mi dándome una docena de cortos besos bajo el umbral de mi casa, y me dice mientras se esta yendo

**-**Me quieres, ¿real o no real?

**-**Real – Respondo con una sonrisa, y puedo ver como su rostro se ilumina con esa gran sonrisa suya, se aleja de mi sin darme la espalda y su sonrisa no desaparece, suspiro viendo su silueta hacerse cada vez más pequeña, mientras me acaricio los labios con la punta de mis dedos, extrañando ya sus besos.

Veo hacia la casa de Haymitch, tengo que ir a reclamarle que se haya reído de mí, que me haya engañado, tengo que ir a agradecerle.

l

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Bueno en el libro dan a entender que Katniss acepto entrar al programa ese de Plutarch pero no, lo siento si no es _fanon_ yo no podía hacerlo. Y también a lo mejor no todos están de acuerdo conmigo sobre lo que Katniss piensa de Gale, pero bueno, yo creo que en realidad así era.

**Maribel-chan**: Encontraste tu frase en el capitulo? te imaginaste que estaba en ese contexto? (Ganadora de una frase de este capitulo por ser el review numero 100 jejeje). . . . ** :-)**

**Maria:** Que bueno que te guste la historia gracias por tu review, jajaja respecto a lo del maratón de 5 capítulos... no lo creo :-P mi mente no es capas de tanto

**Ayame Chan**: Gracias por tus reviews, me halagas, estoy segura que encontraras mas fics. Y me encanta saber que pongo tristes a mis lectores y les ocasiono nudos en la garganta (no en serio jajaja), y sonrisas también :)

**Gogi88**: Gracias, no hay problema :)

**Susan**: Gracias por el review, creo que ya en este capitulo Katniss se ordena la mente un poco :-P espero te haya gustado.


	8. Chapter 8

Tuve unos problemas para entrar a la pagina estos días :-S. Que bueno que les gusto el capitulo pasado, la verdad no estaba segura que pensarían, y me dio mucho gusto que les gustara la cursileria de los latidos del corazón, por poco no lo pongo, ya casi había terminado el capitulo cuando estaba oyendo una canción que se llama 'My kind of love' que dice básicamente que 'tal vez no sea una persona perfecta ni podría regalarle las estrellas pero nunca te cuestiones si mi corazón late por ti, solo late por ti, y cuando te hayas rendido, cuando mas lo necesites es cuando sentirás mi tipo de amor'. y me pareció muy lindo, sentí que Katniss la estaba cantando a Peeta u.u, si pueden escúchenla es de Emeli Sandé. Otra cosa alguns me preguntaron si era el ultimo capitulo, si lo pensé por un momento, en especial por que ya no tenia nada escrito, pero no se, como que no quería dejar ese final, si quieren tómenlo como final, por si no les gustan los capítulos que siguen y dejen de leer :-P Porque mientras mas se alarga un fic post-historia mas se pierde el canon y algunas personas son exigentes con eso. Ya saben el dicho _vete cuando vas ganando_.

Como que estoy hablando mucho, pero ya, aquí esta:

* * *

><p><strong>l<strong>

Han pasado un par de meses desde que creí que Peeta me abandonaba por marcharse al distrito 9, y las cosas poco a poco van mejorado cada día más.

La cotidianeidad ha ido llenando nuestras vidas, todo es como antes de que el dejara de visitarme, excepto por la pequeña diferencia que ahora me besa cada vez que me ve, o se despide de mi. En realidad no es tan pequeña la diferencia, y aunque parezca extraño me costó acostumbrarme.

El primer día que llego a desayunar e intento besarme frente a Sae la grasienta moví mi rostro inconscientemente para que besara mi mejilla en su lugar. En seguida me volteo a ver ofendido y confundido, y con razón, después de todo, la noche anterior habíamos pasado mas minutos besándonos que hablando. El resto del desayuno ese día lo paso sin hacer contacto visual conmigo, pero conversando alegremente con Sae y su nieta, quien estaba muy feliz de verlo de vuelta. Cuando nos encontramos de nuevo solos no sabía que decirle.

-Parece que tu y Mica se llevan muy bien – Dije sarcásticamente mientras lavaba los trastes que ya le había prohibido a Sae que lavara.

-¿La nieta de 11 años de Sae? – Dijo en tono cansado, no respondí nada por que sabía lo tonta que sonaba mi acusación así que seguí disimuladamente lavando trastos.

-Creo que ese último cubierto ya está demasiado limpio, llevas tallándolo 5 minutos, no necesitas seguir haciéndolo o desaparecerá – Resoplo desde su lugar mientras me observaba -Esta bien Katniss, no estoy molesto, me parece tierno que te de pena que te bese frente a Sae, extraño sí, ya que me has besado enfrente de todo Panem, pero tierno, supongo que antes cuando era fingido para ti, era más fácil en comparación a ahora.

Sentí como mi sangre se calentaba por alguna razón después de eso, tal vez por lo mucho que detesto que alguien piense que soy débil en alguna forma, las palabras defensivas se empezaron a formar en mi mente y estaban listas para salir a atacarlo, cuando sus manos sujetaron suavemente mis hombros y me voltearon hacia el.

-Pero, ahora que estamos solos ¿me saludaras como se debe? – Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para mostrar mi cara de displicencia ante su pedido y añadir

-Tal vez solo no sentí deseos de besarte, ¿has pensado eso?, la mayoría de las veces fui yo quien te beso a ti, frente a miles de personas, ¿crees que ahora me da pena hacerlo frente a una persona más? Sé que crees que soy inocente e ingenua, pero te recuerdo que- – Un beso corto mi discurso, intente oponer resistencia, pero sus labios se sentían tan bien, y tenia tantos deseos de besarlo que solo le basto una fracción de segundo tenerme completamente entregada a él.

-Así que ¿no sentías deseos de besarme? – Me dijo con una mueca en el rostro, suspirando por aire después del beso.

-No, pero me da gusto que empieces a tomar la iniciativa, ya me estaba cansando de ser siempre yo – Dije con una sonrisa mordaz y me aleje de él.

Las primrose de afuera de la casa estaban completamente florecidas así que salí a sentarme en la banca del porche a aspirar su aroma, el se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Sabes por qué no lo hacía la mayoría de las veces?, el tomar la iniciativa, durante las entrevistas y todo eso… Porque no quería sentir que me aprovechaba de la situación, yo todo el tiempo tenia deseos de besarte, pero sabía que tu solo lo hacías por que estabas forzada, así que me resultaba mas aceptable de esa forma – Tome su mano cuando termino de hablar.

-¿Sentías que todos mis besos eran forzados? – Pregunte sin soltar completamente su mano, apenas sujetaba algunos de sus dedos entre los míos.

-No siempre, creo que eso hizo que mis sentimientos crecieran y fue lo que me dio un poco de esperanza, sentirme correspondido de alguna manera, no sé cómo fue para ti pero, hay algunos que recuerdo con exactitud, esos creo que fueron reales – Apretó mis dedos y sonrió.

-Osea que solo recuerdas algunos de los besos que te he dado, wow Peeta, tu si sabes alagar a una mujer – Dije bromeando tratando de sonar sarcástica.

-¡No!, sino lo que me hicieron sentir, tus labios... – Hizo una pausa para observarlos -Siempre se han sentido bien junto a los míos, pero en algunas ocasiones, me hicieron sentir… no sé cómo explicarlo, simplemente te sentías diferente, como hoy, ayer, en la cueva, como aquel día en la arena de la playa, temí no ser capaz de, poder dejar de besarte… – Se sonrojo y dirigió su vista hacia los Primroses

-Yo también lo sentí – Se mostro complacido y aliviado de mi confesión, saque mi saquito de terciopelo negro y le mostré la perla -Mira, aun la tengo ¿Recuerdas cuando me la diste?

-Si, en la playa durante los segundos juegos – Él sonreía y ambos observábamos la diminuta bolita blanca brillante, dio un apretón a mi mano que yo le devolví, pero su apretón era diferente, seguía incrementando su agarre, hasta que empezó a lastimar mi mano, entonces lo vi, y pude notar que tenia uno de sus ataques, estaba completamente tenso.

Una sensación amarga lleno mi cuerpo, ¿Sera siempre así, momentos agradables interrumpidos por las secuelas de su _hijacking?. _ Pero antes de que pudiera profundizar en ese pensamiento su quijada se relajo y su mano poco a poco me fue soltando, permitiendo a mí sangre fluir hasta la punta de mis dedos de nuevo.

-Lo siento, ¿te lastime? – Su mirada cambio, ahora me veía apenado, abatido.

-No, está bien Peeta, creo que fue mi culpa por hacerte recordar

-Si te lastime – Tomo mi mano aun roja y la acaricio con una suavidad increíble -Estoy harto de esto Katniss, de verdad, ni siquiera ahora puedo ser feliz, estoy junto a ti, todo está bien y tiene que pasar esto para recordarme que nunca volveré a ser el mismo, que me dejaron marcado para siempre – Su voz estaba llena de amargura y tristeza.

-Todos quedamos marcados de alguna forma Peeta, lo que te sucede a ti no es diferente al dolor que siento todo el tiempo, a mis pesadillas, a lo que impulsa a Haymitch a beber hasta perder el conocimiento.

-Pero es diferente no es tan evidente, no me pones en riesgo, no lastimas a nadie con tus pesadillas.

-¿No te lastimo que no estuviera segura de querer estar a tu lado a causa del miedo que sentía de perderte?, mis pesadillas tal vez no afecten a otros pero a mí me lastiman cada noche, y lo evidente, eso si no te lo puedo discutir, ya que no es nada evidente cuando Haymitch esta ebrio, tanto que en ocasiones se olvida de comer o de bañarse, si ese olor casi no se percibe – Peeta por fin volvió a endulzar su rostro con una sonrisa -Lo superaremos juntos, como todo lo demás, lo prometo.

-Gracias – Tomo mi rostro con sus manos y lo acerco a él, dándome un corto beso -Eso me recuerda, ¿no te dijo Haymitch que le debías una caja de alcohol? ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Besarme te recuerda a Haymitch, vaya Peeta, cada vez me haces sentir mejor – Le dije riendo.

-No, lo recordé por lo que dijiste que bebía hasta olvidar comer, solo que quería besarte antes de preguntarte – Me respondió sonrojado.

-Cuando crei, bueno cuando me hizo creer que no volverias se ofrecio a ayudarme a traerte de vuelta, pero olvidalo era solo uno de sus viejos trucos, lo que sea por conseguir alcohol.

-No lo olvidare – Dijo y me lanzo una de esas miradas suyas, ¿como es posible que su mirada me ponga tan nerviosa, como la puede cambiar tanto?, me pregunto si yo tambien tengo distintas miradas, y si alguna de ellas lo pone nervioso -Ademas, Haymitch no es tan malo como crees, él en el fondo siempre a querido ayudarnos, aunque no siempre parezca asi

-Lo se, solo es una especie de costumbre hablar mal de el, pero después de todo lo estimo, y se que a su manera también le importamos mucho. Fui a hablar con el después de todo, le lleve comida y estuvimos conversando, se veía contento de que estuviéramos juntos – Lo señale y luego a mi para que entendiera a que me refería, y por alguna razón decirlo en voz alta, aunque sea el solo insinuarlo me hizo sentir rara -Claro que lo dijo a su manera "¿Que, por fin dejaron de hacerse los tontos?" – Imite el tono de hablar de Haymitch.

-¿Entonces deberíamos ir a comprar su dotación no crees? Podríamos ir juntos – Me dijo aun riéndose de mi actuación.

-Lo que le diste le durara al menos un par de semanas, o debería, luego hablamos de eso, además, se te está haciendo tarde para ir a la panadería, ¿no crees?

-Soy el dueño puedo llegar tarde un día – Puso su brazo al rededor de mis hombros, como acomodándose para quedarse otro rato mas junto a mi.

-Peeta, no seas irresponsable, tal vez algún día también será mi panadería y quiero que la cuides, si no, te voy a despedir cuando sea mía – Quite su brazo de mi alrededor y note que mis palabras formaron una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Solo porque dijiste eso aceptare irme, para cuidar tu futuro, nuestro futuro – Se puso de pie y me beso en la frente -Hasta luego.

-¿Así te despedirás de mi?

-¿Se te ocurre algo más?, Digo como se que este día no has tenido deseos de besarme y todo es- – Me puse de pie y lo bese, no un beso largo ni pasional, solo presione mis labios contra los suyos mientras sujetaba su cabeza con mis manos, acercándolo mas a mi

-Hasta luego – Le dije suavemente, me metí a la casa y cerré la puerta, me asome por la mirilla de la puerta para verlo irse y aun seguía parado en mi porche con una sonrisa en los labios, como si estuviera procesando lo que ocurrió -¡Se te hace tarde! – Grite desde el otro lado de la puerta asustandolo, sonrió y se marcho.

**l**

* * *

><p>Le puse Mica a la nieta de Sae por que son minerales que se extraen de las minas y así :-P. Gracias por sus reviews, a los nuevos lectores y a los que empezaron a leerla desde el principio :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome welcome, no tengo mucho que decir, excepto, gracias por sus reviews :) y aquí tienen

* * *

><p><strong>l<strong>

Por instantes, cuando Peeta me besa, me abraza, o simplemente se sienta a mi lado a hacerme reír, se siente tan bien, tan normal, que parece que las cosas siempre han sido así, que siempre hemos estado juntos, que nunca hubo una guerra o que los que murieron tan solo están en algún largo viaje. Pero esa sensación nunca dura demasiado, basta con ver mi reflejo marcado en algún espejo, mirar a Peeta apretar los puños, o cerrar los ojos para revivir las dolorosas muertes de quienes ya no están.

Y llevamos ya varias semanas reviviéndolas, haciendo el libro, nuestro libro, al principio lo empecé como algo mío, como algo que me ayudaba a Mi a aceptar el pasado, pero desde que el empezó a ayudarme se ha convertido en una especie de terapia para ambos, intercambiamos nuestras percepciones sobre cada hecho, sobre cada persona, y nos conocemos un poco más. Conversamos por horas sobre algo o alguien, luego empiezo a escribir y el realiza alguna pintura o dibujo alusivo. En ocasiones paso horas viéndolo dibujar, por alguna razón eso me relaja, me llena de paz. Cada vez se ha hecho más bueno, y el resultado final me provoca escalofríos, los ojos son su especialidad, siempre los dibuja tan reales, que siento que me pueden ver.

Hoy está dibujando a Prim, su cabello dorado pareciera brillar en el papel, sus ojos se ven alegres, y hay una sonrisa en su rostro, no puedo apartar la vista, siento que en cualquier momento el dibujo cobrara vida y saldrá a abrazarme. Hablar de ella es una de las cosas mas difíciles para mi, ella tan solo era una niña con toda la vida por delante cuando murió, era buena, tenia sueños, era querida por todos, en especial por mí, despertaba algo en mi corazón, a su lado era cariñosa, amable, comprensiva, protectora, ni siquiera Peeta logra lo mismo en mi, dudo que alguien algún día lo logre, es la clase de sentimientos que solo se tienen hacia alguien pequeño que provoca ternura.

-Katniss, si quieres puedo terminar el dibujo en mi casa, ya es un poco tarde y creo que no te hace bien – Dice Peeta dejando de dibujar, mientras ve mi rostro lleno de lagrimas, todo este tiempo viéndolo dibujar, o yo escribiendo sobre ella he estado llorando, las lagrimas no me piden permiso solo abandonan mis ojos, lentamente y en silencio, yo las limpio, pero él las nota.

-No, por favor, me gusta verte dibujarla, es muy linda, lo haces muy bien – Mi voz hace su mayor esfuerzo por sonar firme

-Ella lo merece, cada trazo, cada detalle lo hago con mi mayor esfuerzo, por ella y por ti.

Solo veo sus manos, no puedo verlo a los ojos, si lo hiciera probablemente perdería la entereza y mis silenciosas lagrimas se convertirían en llanto, gemidos, y gritos de dolor.

Lo veo varios minutos más, sin decir una sola palabra para no distraerlo, son casi las diez de la noche cuando ha terminado su dibujo, tomo la hoja en mis manos y la observo maravillada.

-Es ella… – Susurro, conteniéndome, casi puedo oír su risa y mi corazón se rompe un poco más, su vida pasa ante mis ojos como un video, una bebe que jalaba mis cabellos, luego una niñita sin un padre, muriendo de hambre indefensa, su sonrisa al ver un trozo de pan, el pan que me regalo Peeta, la recuerdo acariciando a su mugroso gato, cuidando a su cabra, llorando, gritando mi nombre durante la cosecha, la recuerdo en el distrito 13, cuidando heridos, emocionada de imaginarse como doctora, cuidando de mi, aun siendo una niña tenía la madurez suficiente como para aconsejarme. Y luego, esa imagen, esa que me atormenta cada noche de ella poniendo su chaqueta alrededor de un niño herido, luego una ráfaga de fuego envolviéndola…

Los brazos de Peeta me envuelven, no soy capaz de soltar el dibujo y abrazarlo de vuelta, tan solo recargo mi cabeza en su hombro. El tiempo pasa, no sé bien qué tanto, pero no me suelta hasta que estoy completamente calmada. De hecho tanto que al soltarme salgo de un sueño ligero en el que había caído

-Deberías quedarte con este dibujo, yo hare otro para el libro – Apenas alcance a entender sus palabras y darme cuenta que no estaba soñando.

-No, tendrías que trabajar el doble, está bien así, incluiremos este – Mi voz suena rasposa como si hubiera estado gritando

-Por favor, quédatelo – Insiste apretando mi mano que lo sujeta, hasta que asiento, no tenía ninguna foto reciente de Prim, así que en verdad agradezco su oferta, pero lo único que puedo hacer fue apretar los labios y agachar la vista -Bueno, creo que ya tienes sueño, mejor me iré y mañana regreso

-¡No! – Tomo su mano para que no se alejara de mí -Por favor Peeta, al menos por hoy, no te vayas – Le suplico

-Katniss, ya sabes que no puedo quedarme – Responde apartando la vista con visible disgusto

-Solo esta noche Peeta, no quiero estar sola

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, y te he dicho que no me siento seguro haciéndolo, no quiero ponerte en peligro innecesariamente, en un mes tengo cita con el médico, veremos que dice

-¿Un mes? Yo te necesito ahora, te he estado necesitando todos estos meses, pero ¡hoy más que nunca, y no es innecesariamente! – Mi voz ya no suena como suplica, ahora suena como un grito en reclamo

-Yo también te necesito, yo también quiero estar contigo, pero mi necesidad de protegerte es más grande que mi egoísmo de sentirme bien

-¿Egoísmo?, ¿Piensas que yo soy egoísta? – Pregunto molesta.

-No, pero pienso que no te das cuenta de las repercusiones que podría tener, cada vez controlo mas los ataques, pero aun me confunden, a veces me toma algunos minutos darme cuenta de lo que es real, y solo bastan unos minutos para hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir el resto de mi vida, no podría vivir sin ti, el solo imaginármelo-

-Yo no tengo que imaginármelo – Interrumpo molesta viéndolo con coraje

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, sé que no es el sueño, la hora, o que haya estado dibujando por tanto tiempo, son las palabras que le acabo de decir.

-Mejor vete, ansió el momento de irme a dormir para despertar gritando de miedo.

-Así que hasta ahí llego lo de superarlo juntos ¿no? Wow, que bondadosa eres, ¿Cuánto duro, dos o tres meses?

-¡No quieras hacerme sentir que es mi culpa Peeta! – Respondo disgustada sus palabras me molestan.

-¿Claro que no, porque lo seria?, después de todo, soy yo el malo, el que no quiere arriesgar TU vida quedándose a velar TU sueño, soy yo el que quiere despertar solo gritando lleno de sudor recordando todas las atrocidades que me hicieron, y esperar a volver a verte para comprobar que sigues viva, ¿Soy un egoísta no lo crees? – Dice y se marcha dejándome sin habla.

No sé si estoy molesta, triste, arrepentida o avergonzada por lo que acaba de pasar, no logro entender su comportamiento, el no ha vuelto a intentar atacarme en muchísimo tiempo, pero aun así sigue temeroso. Y se atreve a insinuarme que soy egoísta, a mí, que he sacrificado mi vida por los demás todo el tiempo, soy la persona menos egoísta que conozco. No, no lo soy, no tomo en cuenta las emociones de los demás.

Sus palabras rebotan en mi cabeza, y tengo que recordarme a mi misma que no soy la única sufriendo, recuerdo también mis palabras hacia él hace algunos meses _"Lo superaremos juntos, como todo lo demás, lo prometo"_. Pero no me esfuerzo, hay algo dentro de mí que no funciona como debería, Puedo intentar salvarle la vida mil veces, pero cuando se trata de tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos siempre soy yo la que termina asesinándolo.

Aclaro mis ideas, me toma casi un par de horas hacerlo, ya que necesito calmarme primero, pero por fin lo hago.

Respiro hondo, tratando de aspirar todo el aroma a mí alrededor, llenarme de él. Subo las escaleras lentamente, como si no quisiera romper la armonía que el silencio de la noche me proporciona, la puerta de la recamara está entre abierta así que solo la empujo lentamente, lo que ocasiona un rechinido de sus bisagras.

No prendo la luz, pero la luna me ilumina lo suficiente para ver mi camino, avanzo y me siento con cuidado en la cama, sé que no podre dormir esta noche, pero me recuesto, cruzo mis manos en mi abdomen y miro el techo por unos segundos, volteo a un lado y lo que mi mirada capta hace que me pierda completamente en la vista. Como esas ocasiones en que por más que lo intentas no puedes dejar de ver el sol cuando se está poniendo, o una burbuja de jabón, cambiando de color hasta que se rompe. Sé que creí que no dormiría pero mis ojos se empiezan a sentir cansados después de varios minutos, las respiraciones lentas me arrullan, la hermosa luna ahora ha subido hasta un punto donde su luz ya no me ilumina el rostro, así que me rindo y empiezo a dormitar.

Estoy en el lago nadando, lejos en la otra orilla están mi Padre, mi Madre y Prim. Intento nadar hacia ellos pero parece que no avanzo, cada vez me canso mas hasta que me es inútil permanecer a flote, el agua empieza a entrar en mi nariz, mi boca, se convierte en una total agonía, de pronto unos brazos me sacan del agua, es Peeta. Me sube a su pequeño bote y me abriga con una toalla, "Yo te llevo hacia ellos" Dice con una sonrisa, mientras me frota los brazos para entrar en calor y de alguna forma se, en mi sueño que es cierto, que él lo puede lograr y me tranquilizo.

Un grito me sobresalta, es un grito lleno de desesperación, de miedo, la adrenalina recorre mi cuerpo, rápidamente mis sentidos se ponen en alerta y despierto completamente, recuerdo mi objetivo.

-Sshhh, calma todo va a estar bien – Susurro al tiempo que acaricio su frente

-¿Katniss? – Dice con la respiración entre cortada, visiblemente sorprendido casi asustado -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cuidando de ti, ahora vuelve a dormir, no te preocupes no me iré – No dejo de acariciar su frente y me permito entrelazar los dedos entre sus rizos también

-Pero …

-Shhh, ya sé que no quieres ponerme en peligro, pero estaré despierta, solo te veré dormir, lo prometo, no quiero que tengas pesadillas.

-¿Esto es real o estoy soñado? – Dice apretando los ojos.

-Es un sueño… – Susurro moviendo mis manos, confundiéndolo aun mas, su rostro me hace reír -Estoy aquí y soy real – Tomo su mano la pongo contra mi mejilla para que pueda sentir mi rostro, sus grandes ojos se abren mas y me observan detenidamente.

-¿Y tú? También necesitas dormir – Dice enternecido acariciando mi mejilla.

-Creo que por lo menos uno de los dos merece una noche de sueño tranquilo después de todo – Me siento nerviosa tan cerca de él, nuestras manos siguen en la cara del otro y me mira como si viera mi alma, se acerca lentamente a mí y me besa.

No es un beso sutil, es intenso, apasionado, como si hubiera estado desesperado por hacerlo durante años, como si sentir mis labios no fuera suficiente y necesitara mas, correspondo con la misma intensidad, pongo mi mano en su espalda y lo acerco a mí, la humedad de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, su mano en mi cintura estrujándola, me hacen sentir no solo mas despierta que nunca, si no viva realmente viva, disfruto esa sensación y no quiero que termine, no soy dueña de mis actos, solo sé que si en estos momentos él me pidiera que saltara por la ventana, probablemente lo haría.

Nuestra respiración está completamente agitada cuando deja de besarme, pero yo necesito más, quiero seguir sintiendo su calor, no estoy lista para que se aparte de mí.

-Peeta … – Susurro mientras lo abrazo y escondo mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro

-Mande – Responde abrazándome y sonriendo por la sensación de mis labios contra su cuello

-No quiero seguir peleando contigo, solo quiero estar así, ¿por qué no podemos estar así siempre?

-Yo no peleo contigo Katniss, eres tu quien pelea – Dice tranquilamente y yo levanto mi cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos agresivamente.

-¿Quieres empezar otra pelea Peeta? – Digo seria, levanto las cejas y me recargo en un codo, lo que solo parece divertirle, me toma con ambas manos de la cintura y me jala hacia él, intento oponer resistencia, mientras rio por sus caricias en mis costillas, jugamos como niños, pero al final me vence, ahora el está sobre mí, sujetando mis manos en mis costados, la sensación hace que ambos dejemos de reír, puedo sentir que estoy ruborizada, nos observamos, su mirada está llena de deseo y necesidad, mi corazón se agita cada vez más al percatarme de cada centímetro de su cuerpo sobre el mío, al sentir su respiración agitada contra mi. Aparta la vista por un momento como sacudiendo sus ideas y luego besa mi frente.

-A mí tampoco me gusta pelear – Dice quitándose de encima de mí, y poniéndose a un costado -Desde el momento que salí de tu casa me arrepentí de hacerlo y no quedarme, tampoco me gusta estar lejos de ti, o que sientas que lo estoy, yo lo hacía por tu bien de verdad.

-Mi bien, es a tu lado – Digo casi sin pensarlo, el oírlo hasta me suena extraño.

-No digas eso Katniss – Dice escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello momentáneamente.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Solo tú puedes usar palabras lindas? – Pregunto

-No, pero haces que piense cosas, cosas para las que tal vez no estamos preparados – Aparta un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y esboza una sonrisa mientras me mira soñadoramente.

-¿Como qué? – Digo mordiendo un labio con mucha curiosidad

-Shhh, hay que dormir, ya casi va a amanecer, solo prométeme que si intento matarte me golpearas – Dice intentando sonar serio, conteniendo una risa

-No tienes que pedirlo seguro lo hare aunque no lo intentes – Sonríe y nos acomodamos para dormir plácidamente.

Despierto a la mañana siguiente, para encontrarme con Peeta viéndome

-¿Sin pesadillas? – Pregunta

-Sin pesadillas – Respondo

Fue la primera noche en mucho tiempo que dormí realmente bien, hay algo en sus brazos que me proporcionan estabilidad emocional, después de esto, estoy segura que no le permitiré dormir lejos de mi ni una vez más.

Para variar desayunamos en su casa, el cocina todo, y yo no puedo eliminar la sensación cálida en mi pecho.

Al llegar a casa noto que hay una carta en la puerta, pero estoy tan en las nubes, que no me preocupo ni siquiera por leer el remitente, la dejo sobre una mesita y me voy a bañar.

**l**

* * *

><p>Espero que no les haya parecido demasiada miel sobre hojuelas el capitulo. Oh que pasara después? no tengo ni idea jajaja, las ideas vienen a mi mente solo mientras estoy escribiendo, tuve tiempo de hacerlo hoy y lo aproveche por que no se cuando vuelva a tenerlo. Emmm cuando Katniss 'Aclara sus ideas' es que decide ir a la casa de Peeta a cuidar su sueño, como entro? tiene llave, por eso es que respiro hondo, quería aspirar el aroma de la casa de Peeta, jajaja que rara no?, cuando voltea hacia a un lado, lo que ve, que la deja maravillada como si viera el sol es a Peeta (1,2,3 Aaaaaww), y las respiraciones que la arrullan son las de Peeta. Bueno solo lo aclaro por si alguien no entendió y dice 'Hey que paso como llego ahí?' Ups, creo que si debo aclararlo lo escribí mal, My apologies, pero ahora que lo saben vuelvan a leerlo con eso en mente jejeje.<p>

Gracias por de nuevo por sus reviews, es lindo que se tomen el tiempo para hacerme un comentario positivo sobre lo que escribo **:D ** me he vuelto un poco adicta a ellos, cada vez que abro mi correo, y veo que tengo correos nuevos pienso, 'que sea un review, que sea un review' jajaja así que sigan mandándolos, contribuyan!


	10. Chapter 10

No me maten! sobre aviso no hay engaño.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>l<strong>

Veo mi reflejo en la ventana del tren, todo se ve borroso con mis ojos tan llenos de lágrimas. Ya he sentido este dolor antes, me es demasiado familiar, pero aun así pareciera que me sorprende lo mucho que puede afectarme.

Estoy sola por decisión propia, y es una decisión de la cual me empiezo a arrepentir, me está doliendo la cabeza de tanto llorar, de llorar y de pensar. Que ingenua fui al creer que todo estaría bien, que mi vida seria tranquila, que mis problemas habían acabado, que había sufrido lo suficiente para tres vidas y que ahora solo me quedaba recuperarme por completo.

La vida se está riendo de mi ahora mismo, me está demostrando que nunca debo confiarme, que el dolor siempre estará a la vuelta de la esquina, tal vez tome malas decisiones, tal vez fui yo misma la que me orille a esto. Mi consciencia empieza a volverse en mi contra, el dolor se ve opacado por arrepentimiento y coraje, no del coraje que te impulsa a hacer las cosas, sino del coraje que te hace destruirlas. Y yo de alguna u otra manera siempre termino destruyendo las cosas y a quienes me rodean.

El viaje será largo así que me tome la libertad de medicarme, en algunos minutos estaré completamente dormida, de otra forma no estoy segura de poder aguantar el trayecto sin saltar del tren en marcha.

Empiezo a sentir los efectos del morphling en mi sistema, mis lágrimas de repente dejan de correr por mi cara, mis manos se sienten como entumidas, mi boca está seca pero no tengo sed, poco a poco mi cuerpo se empieza a sentir liviano, mis parpados se cierran cada vez más lentamente, y en mi último segundo de consciencia no puedo sino recordar lo distinto que mi futuro se veía hace dos días.

Salí de la ducha con una sonrisa en los labios, no tenía una razón en particular por la cual sonreír, simplemente el recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior (o madrugada) dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro, tome mi tiempo para cambiarme, y antes de hacerlo observe mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo, me contemple por algunos segundos, examinando mis cicatrices, que ahora en su mayoría apenas son perceptibles como cambios en el color de mi piel, algunas se ven como si alguien hubiera intentado dibujar algo en mi piel seca con algo muy puntiagudo. Mi cabello casi se ve como antes, solo un poco más corto, y de repente me encuentro cuestionándome, si a Peeta le gustara lo que veo en el espejo.

Nunca he entendido bien a bien, que es lo que le atrae de mi, se que sus sentimientos por mi empezaron desde los 5 años, pero en ese entonces, ¿Qué podía notar en mi?, o ¿Qué siguió viendo en mi para que su interés no disminuyera con los años?, nunca me hablo, nunca nos conocimos en realidad, y yo no era el tipo de persona que la gente admira, o quiere aun sin conocer, sé que no soy fea pero nunca fui la más bonita de la clase, ni la mas simpática ni la más tierna. ¿Sera que él ve en mi algo que yo aun no termino de descubrir?

Reí al percatarme de mis ideas, me cambie y dedique varios minutos a cepillar mí cabello, las cicatrices en mi craneo ahora están ocultas por mi tupida cabellera, trence mi cabello como suelo hacerlo, aunque por un segundo desee ser víctima de nuevo del equipo de preparación de los juegos, que moldeaban mi cabello como si fuera barro, sin que yo moviera un dedo.

Tenía algo preparado para aquel día, prepare una canasta con comida y pase por él a la panadería. La sonrisa con la que me recibió provoco una sensación en mi estomago. No quise contarle mis planes, así que solo se ofreció a cargar la canasta y me siguió. Caminamos lado a lado sin decir mucho hacia la vieja cerca, no caminamos tomados de la mano como jóvenes enamorados, simplemente hombro con hombro como uno solo.

Caminamos por mucho tiempo hasta que no aguanto más.

-Katniss, por favor, dime hacia dónde vamos, me estoy empezando a cansar – Dijo corto de aliento y caminando con rengueo

-¡Vamos Peeta! Ya casi llegamos, no seas llorón – Le dije creyendo que solo intentaba sacarme la verdad tratando de sonar indefenso.

Pero cuando llegamos a nuestro destino y mi rostro se ilumino por el reflejo del sol sobre el lago, pude ver que en realidad estaba cansado. Le pedí que se sentara mientras yo preparaba nuestro picnic, y mientras lo hacía me puse a pensar en la última vez que había estado ahí, antes de la derrota de Snow. Todo era tan diferente ahora, que parecía un sueño, una fantasía creada por el cerebro de alguien que ha perdido la razón.

Le platique por que el lugar significaba tanto para mi mientras disfrutábamos nuestro almuerzo, le hable de los momentos ahí con mi padre, y de mis momentos ahí sola.

-¿Y siempre venias sola, o no sé, traías a Prim o a alguien más? – Pregunto mientras partía un pan a la mitad, con la vista fija en la comida, apenas me vio de reojo cuando termino de hablar, no pude evitar sonreír por su intento de sonar indiferente.

-Nunca quise traer a nadie conmigo, es mi lugar especial, mientras estaba en el Distrito 13, cuando vinimos a filmar Spots para la rebelión, quisieron venir a filmar aquí, pero, bueno, nunca había Invitado a alguien – Hice hincapié en la palabra Invitado, porque si bien otras personas (entre ellas Gale un par de veces) habían estado antes ahí conmigo, quería que supiera que esta vez era diferente, muy a mi manera le estaba demostrando que era importante para mí.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que Peeta, tomara mi mano, y me viera con esos ojos, que con el reflejo del lago en ellos parecían aun mas azules

-Gracias, significa mucho para mí, de verdad Katniss, Gracias – Dijo

-Vamos, Peeta, no es para tanto, es solo un lugar del que no hablaba por que no quería que se llenara de gente, y no poder venir a disfrutarlo tranquila – Le dije mientras soltaba mi mano, y echaba un pedazo de fruta a mi boca, pero por la manera en que el me veía, con el rostro iluminado, contento, supe que él no me creía y que sabía lo que significaba para mí en realidad

-Katniss… – Susurro, y por alguna razón la manera en que lo dijo provoco un escalofrió en mí, me puse nerviosa y decidí no dejarlo terminar de hablar

-Deberíamos ir a nadar, ven, ¡es lo mejor de este lugar! – Dije mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba a la orilla

-No vengo preparado – Respondió aun sentado

-Solo ven a mojarte los pies, anda – Insistí

Lo vi mientras empezaba a doblar su pantalón, así que hice lo mismo, aunque de una manera mucho mas tosca y menos cuidadosa, estaba desesperada por sentir el agua, metí mis pies, y fue como si un recuerdo golpeara mi mente. Estaba fresca y cristalina, cerré los ojos, y deje que el sentimiento me invadiera por completo, el agua en mis pies, el viento en mi cara, el aroma de las flores del bosque, del agua misma, y luego, él. Sentí su cuerpo parado al lado mío, y como tomaba mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Después de un par de minutos abrí los ojos, y lo vi, él, aun con los ojos cerrados, tenía su rostro lleno de paz y armonía, podía haberme quedado viendolo el resto de la tarde, pero no quería perturbarlo, así que agache la vista a nuestros pies. Vi ese aparato de metal y plástico reemplazando su pierna y me senti acongojada, casi lo había olvidado por completo, y ahora me siento culpable por obligarlo a caminar tanto sin descansar.

-No es muy lindo ¿no? – Pregunto con los labios apretados

-¿Qué?, no, yo no estaba viéndote, quiero decir, veía el agua – Respondí apenada

-¿Sabes? Me ofrecieron ponerme una más real y más cómoda, en aquel entonces la rechace por el odio que sentía hacia el capitolio, pero en días como hoy me hubiera gustado aceptar, dicen que casi parecen reales – Dijo resignado

-¿Por qué en días como hoy? – Me sentí culpable de haberlo estado mirando, y posiblemente haberlo hecho sentir acomplejado

-¿Cómo que porque? ¡Pues por todo lo que me hiciste caminar!, mi muslo me está matando – Respondió quejándose, ocasionando una carcajada en mi, casi de alivio.

-¿Y no te la puedes quitar? Digo para que descanse tu muslo.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, ¿Oye que es eso? – Dijo muy sorprendido viendo un punto en el agua cerca de nuestros pies, de inmediato su voz me asusto y me incline a inspeccionar, pero su objetivo era otro, metió la mano en el agua y la movió rápidamente hacia mí, empapando mi cara y parte de mi ropa, El agua que en los pies se sentía fresca, en la cara y de sorpresa se sentía casi helada, dejándome sin habla algunos segundos.

No tarde en obtener mi venganza, jugamos a mojarnos en la orilla del lago hasta que nos faltaba el aliento de tanto reír y correr. Nos tiramos rendidos al sol, esperando secarnos un poco antes de volver, y recuperar el aire.

-Peeta, ¿Qué es en lo que piensas? – Pregunte mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos con mis dedos en su pecho desnudo, ya que se había quitado la camisa para que se secara mas pronto

-¿Ahora mismo? Que no quisiera estar en ningún otro lado – Respondió y beso mi cabeza

-¿Y el demás tiempo?

-¿A qué te refieres Katniss? – Dijo tomando mi mano en su pecho

-Ah, no sé, que es en lo piensas que es para lo que no estamos preparados… – Dije como si no hubiera estado pensando en eso las últimas horas, lo sentí reír.

-¿Hace cuanto quieres preguntarme eso? – Hizo un ruido como si mi duda lo divirtiera.

-Ayer… – Respondí divertida mientras me sentaba para verlo a los ojos.

-Pues… no lo sé, pienso, que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, poder cuidar de ti todos los días, despertar a tu lado, no necesitar caminar hasta tu casa para verte, ser una familia, tener una familia juntos, siempre, no sé, me he imaginado que tener un hijo debe ser uno de los mejores sentimientos del mundo, el crear vida con la persona que… – Su cara cambio de soñadora a preocupada al ver mi reacción a sus palabras -… Bueno, pero por eso digo que no estamos preparados, por que se que falta tiempo para eso, si es que algun día quieres que pase…

-Yo no quiero tener hijos Peeta, nunca – Mire hacia el lago mientras lo decía, por alguna razón no quería ver su rostro al decirlo

-Pero… Yo no digo ahora mismo, ni nada de eso, en un futuro, años…

-No, ni en cien años, no quiero ser madre, y si para ti es muy importante ser padre tal vez…

-Katniss, no empezaras otra pelea ¿verdad? Recuerda lo que dijiste ayer mientras me abrazabas – Dijo imitándome, intentando abrazarme.

-¡Hablo en serio Peeta! Yo no cambiare de decisión, y no quiero frustrar tus sueños, y que luego me culpes o eches en cara el no tener a otro ser humano con tus genes – Dije apartándome de él, haciéndole notar que hablaba en serio.

-Mi sueño, es estar contigo… Siempre – Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me acerco a él para besarme

-Peeta debes entenderlo – Dije en un susurro apenas separando mis labios de los suyos

-Shhh, de verdad Katniss, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo… hablar – Dijo antes de volverme a besar, decidí rendirme y perderme en sus besos.

Después de varios minutos acurrucados en la vieja manta que llevaba, besándonos, Peeta se detuvo, como si hubiera recordado algo.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, el camino es largo y si nos quedamos más será de noche antes de que regresemos a casa.

Así que recogimos las cosas y emprendimos nuestro camino, pero esta vez con el pretexto de no cansar demasiado su pierna nos deteníamos cada cierto tiempo, que el aprovechaba para recargarme contra el tronco de algún árbol y besarme, solo lo suficiente como para poder caminar otros cinco minutos, como si mis labios recargaran sus energías.

Esa noche no tuve que pedir que se quedara conmigo, el lo hizo, y tuvimos otra noche libre de pesadillas.

El día siguiente mientras limpiaba la cocina alguien toco a la puerta, y me extraño que al abrirla fuera Haymitch quien estaba parado al otro extremo, parecía, raramente sobrio y has sonaba amable, claro para los estándares de él, lo que me extraño aun más.

Después de varios minutos de platica trivial, solo cualquier cosa, incluyendo su nuevo pasatiempo, un grupo de pobres gansos a los cuales compadecí de tener como criador a Haymitch el dijo

-Se que, no eres muy expresiva, vamos en ocasiones apenas y si hablas, si no es para molestar o algo así, pero, tu sabes que aquí estoy ¿no? Si necesitas algo o… – Lo vi como si me hubiera propuesto matrimonio, el agrego -¡Bueno claro a cambio de un poco de licor!

Entre abrí los labios para decir algo pero no logre formular palabras, el se paro y puso su mano en mi hombro, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta grito

-¿Tu sabes que no necesitas comprarme alcohol verdad? Era un decir, claro que lo sabes no eres tonta, en fin, eso creo, y bueno te dejo.

Me quede varios minutos intentando procesar lo ocurrido, y mi única respuesta fue que, o se acababa de dar cuanta de todo lo que había pasado o por fin el alcohol había consumido su cerebro.

Un par de horas después estaba sentada en la banca afuera de mi casa aspirando el aroma de las primroses, y recordando a mi hermana cuando vi que Peeta se acercaba corriendo a mi casa, me pareció algo raro ya que su hora de comida ya había pasado y aun no era su hora de salida.

El se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar a mi casa al verme afuera, y en su cara se leía la preocupación

-¿Katniss? – Dijo caminando lentamente hacia mí

-¿Que pasa Peeta? – Respondí consternada

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo casi tan consternado como yo

-¿A que te refieres Peeta? – Pregunte, pero el solo titubeo nervioso y no contesto nada, logrando que mis nervios incrementaran haciendo conexiones con la visita previa de Haymitch -¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué vienes corriendo con esa cara? ¿Qué está pasando? – Grite ansiosa, por su rostro sabia que algo andaba mal pero su silencio solo empeoraba las cosas

-Katniss… – No se atrevió a verme a los ojos pero el tono de su voz me decía que mis instintos estaban bien. Y luego como un latigazo me golpeo la imagen de la carta en mi puerta hace un par de días, y por alguna razón supe que ahí estaba la respuesta.

**l**

* * *

><p>Oh, escribiendo esto recordé cuando leí en el libro (creo que el tercero) la parte de <em><span>Siempre<span>, y _lo siento pero para mi el único dueño de esa palabra por siempre sera Snape. **After all this time? Always!** (pase meses sin poder leer esa frase sin llorar internamente) Pero si fue lindo el de Peeta también.

Y repito no se aceptan amenazas de muerte! pero si reviews, gracias por dejarlos. Sera que llegare a los 200? chan chan chaaaaan! Quien sera el ganador esta vez?


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias, llegue a los 200 reviews!, quería mandarle un adelanto de este capitulo al review 200, (como hice con el 100) pero no tiene habilitada la opción de recibir mensajes wua wua wuaaaa. Así que decidí en su lugar adelantar la actualización, que me sorprendió lo rápido que escribí por cierto. Oh y no se cuando acabara **:-S** yo empece la historia creyendo que haría 5 capítulos máximo pero ahora ya voy en el 11 **:-S**

* * *

><p><strong>l<strong>

Suena un anuncio en el tren que me despierta, estoy por llegar a mi destino, debí haber pasado demasiadas horas durmiendo, a cada musculo de mi cuerpo le toma más de un par de segundos despertar. Respiro hondo, siento como si me hiciera falta el aire, pero al inflar mis pulmones la tristeza entra de nuevo en mi, recuerdo hacia donde voy y que ha pasado, han pasado algunas horas pero ya extraño Peeta, pobre, me arrepiento de haberlo golpeado tan fuerte en el pecho cuando fue a verme.

»

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo casi tan consternado como yo

-¿A qué te refieres Peeta? – Pregunte, pero el solo titubeo nervioso y no contesto nada, logrando que mis nervios incrementaran haciendo conexiones con la visita previa de Haymitch -¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué vienes corriendo con esa cara? ¿Qué está pasando? – Grite ansiosa, por su rostro sabia que algo andaba mal pero su silencio solo empeoraba las cosas

-Katniss… – No se atrevió a verme a los ojos pero el tono de su voz me decía que mis instintos estaban bien. Y luego como un latigazo me golpeo la imagen de la carta en mi puerta hace un par de días, y por alguna razón supe que ahí estaba la respuesta.

Me puse de pie, mis manos temblaban, mi respiración estaba agitada, mi cerebro imaginando mil posibilidades, los nombres de todas las personas vivas que aun me importan pasaron por mi cabeza, el capitolio, los juegos del hambre… El rostro compasivo de Peeta me transmitía ira, él sabía algo que yo, y no hablaba, mi ansiedad escapo en un nuevo grito

-¿Y bien? – Pero no respondió nada, solo se acerco a mí alzando los brazos para rodearme con ellos.

-Katniss yo… – Repitió mi nombre como si fuera la única palabra que se atrevía a pronunciar

-¡Deja de decir mi nombre! – Grite con lagrimas luchando por escapar de mis ojos, con ambas manos lo empuje del pecho, dio un par de pasos atrás casi perdiendo el equilibrio, me vio asustado pero al mismo tiempo comprensivo de mi actitud, eso solo incremento mi desesperación.

-Haymitch me dijo que ya había hablado contigo, supuse que sabías lo que pasaba, no es mi intención alterarte, siéntate – Intento tomarme del brazo y guiarme hacia la banca de nuevo.

-¡Lo que tengas que decir dímelo así y ahora! – Dije alterada arrebatándole mi brazo

-Es tu madre…

El tiempo se detuvo, sentí como si tuviera una gran roca sobre los hombros empujándome al piso, haciendo casi insoportable estar de pie, el aire dejo mis pulmones en una exhalación rápida acompañada de un grito sordo. Pude sentir una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla, y la limpie salvajemente, mis peores miedos rodeaban la imagen de mi madre en mi mente, no deje que siguiera hablando, me metí corriendo a la casa y busque la carta que había recibido antes, de repente recordé haber visto un numero 4 en el sobre. Aun estaba donde la había dejado, sobre la mesita.

...

_Srita. Everdeen: _

_Me apena mucho que sean estas las circunstancias en que me comunico con Ud. Pero me siento en la obligación de informarme que su madre no ha asistido al hospital por más de una semana, no responde el teléfono ni atiende a la puerta, sabemos que no ha salido del distrito por que ningún boleto a sido comprado a su nombre, agradeceríamos cualquier información que nos pueda proporcionar. _

_Que tenga un buen día_

_Sinceramente Hospital Distrito 4_

_..._

Deje caer todo mi peso en el sillón más cercano, mientras Peeta se sentaba junto a mí, diciendo palabras que yo no oía, solo intentaba hacer memoria de la última vez que hable con ella.

_-Lo siento tengo que colgar, Peeta vendrá y necesito cambiarme_ – Le dije apurada tratando de cortar la llamada telefónica con ella

_-Está bien hija lo entiendo, solo quería saber si estabas bien, teníamos más de un par de semanas sin hablar_ – Dijo con voz baja y monótona

-_Estoy bien, pero en serio tengo que colgar, yo te llamo después, adiós_ – Dije apresurada casi sin darle oportunidad de decir adiós, ni siquiera le pregunte a ella como estaba, ni le devolví la llamada.

Después con la carta ya en mis manos en todo en lo que podía pensar era _'no se qué hare si esa es la última vez que escucho su voz'_.

-¿Por qué no me llamaron? – Pensé en voz alta

-Haymitch dijo que no tenían tu teléfono, y que en ocasiones son unos… son muy impersonales – Dijo sorprendiéndome con su respuesta, casi había olvidado que estaba a mi lado, y es hasta ahora que noto que esta sobando mi espalda y la fricción me ha dado una sensación caliente.

-Tengo que ir Peeta.

-Claro, yo iré contigo, todo estará bien Katniss, no te preocupes de verdad.

-No, iré yo sola – Dije con voz firme.

-Yo quiero ir contigo Katniss, no deberías ir sola, quiero estar contigo.

-No – Dije y me puse de pie, salí de la casa hacia la casa de Haymitch.

-¿A dónde vas? – Grito Peeta detrás de mí

-Con Haymitch – Respondí sin voltear a verlo ni detener mí pasó.

Una vez ahí le pedí a un sorprendido Haymitch que me consiguiera transporte al Distrito 4 cuanto antes, parecía asombrado de verme tan seria, y Peeta solo revoloteaba a mi alrededor diciendo cosas que yo no quería escuchar. Le explico a Haymitch que yo no sabia nada de lo que pasaba hasta hace algunos minutos, y también le reclamo el haberle dicho lo contrario. Después de un par de llamadas Haymitch resolvió que me fuera en un par de horas.

Con la misma determinación que llegue a su casa salí de ella, debía preparar mi maleta, y Peeta aun me seguía, y yo aun lo ignoraba hasta que me tomo por los hombros y me dijo serio

-Escúchame Katniss, yo no te dejare sola en esto, así que ni lo intentes.

-Escúchame tu Peeta, la última vez que mi madre me llamo por teléfono preferí colgarle por que iba a verte, así que creo que no es muy conveniente que me acompañes, podría distraerme y olvidar que voy a buscarla.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, insinúas qu-

-Yo no insinuó nada, solo te digo que quiero ir sola, y ya no sé como decírtelo, así que déjame, necesito hacer mi maleta – Respondí cortante casi gritando y subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, pero esta vez note que no me seguía.

Termine de empacar y baje las escaleras, no quería seguir pensando en ninguna posibilidad, ni siquiera por un segundo, necesitaba ocupar mi mente.

Peeta estaba sentado en la sala, me vio acercarme y desvió la vista, mi actitud con Peeta, una cosa mas de que preocuparme.

-Lo de hace rato… esto es difícil para mí Peeta – Trataba que sonara como disculpa pero las palabras no me ayudaban.

-Lo imagino, pero no puedes reaccionar así cada vez que… estés preocupada, o pase algo, yo quiero estar contigo, apoyarte – Su voz trataba de sonar tranquila, pero su rostro me decía que estaba decepcionado.

-Bésame – Susurre sentándome a su lado.

-¿Qué? – Me vio extrañado.

-Bésame – Repetí, no espere una reacción de parte de él, tome su cara entre mis manos y empecé a besarlo, pero él seguía intentando hablar -Por favor Peeta, te necesito – Dije con voz quebradiza y acerque de nuevo mis labios a él, sus labios se entreabrieron una vez más, pero esta vez solo para acariciar los míos, puse mis manos en su nuca y lo atraje mas a mí, el rodeo mi cintura con sus manos y continuo besándome, cada vez más intensamente.

Sus labios sacaban cualquier pensamiento de mi, solo podía concentrarme en lo que me estaban haciendo sentir, y era justo eso lo que necesitaba. Una sensación tranquilizadora y al mismo tiempo exaltante recorría todo mi cuerpo, y quería mas.

Mis manos en su nuca ya no eran suficiente, las baje por su cuello y acaricie su pecho, sentí su corazón latir acelerado, y eso me hizo sentir que él me necesitaba tanto como yo a él, pase mis manos a su espalda, acariciándola y acercándolo más a mí, sintiéndolo cada vez mas. Poco a poco me fui recargando hacia atrás, provocando que él se inclinara más hacia mí, hasta que yo estaba completamente recostada en el sillón, y él sobre mí, la ansiedad me había abandonado por completo, ahora muchas nuevas emociones me llenaban, subí su camisa y acaricie la piel de su espalda, fue la primera vez que alguno de los dos se atrevía a tocar al otro de esa manera, lo sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos, y si es posible nuestro beso se volvió más intenso, hasta que no le fue suficiente besar mis labios y beso mi cuello, un sonido que nunca había hecho salió de mi boca al sentirlo, y lo abrace más fuerte, el se detuvo y me devolvió el abrazo como pudo.

-Te quiero mucho, demasiado – Susurro en mi oreja, y se recargo en la orilla del sillón quedando recostado a mi lado, estábamos frente a frente, y ambos teníamos los brazos rodeando al otro sonrió y beso mi frente, yo escondí mi cara en su pecho y empecé a llorar.

El no decía nada, solo acariciaba mi espalda consolándome, de una manera muy diferente a la que yo lo hacía antes, acariciaba también mi cabello y posaba sus labios en mi cabeza, hasta que poco a poco deje salir todo.

-¿De verdad no quieres que vaya contigo Katniss?, estoy a tiempo de ir por mis cosas – Me dijo ya que mi llanto había cesado, y faltando algunos minutos para mi partida solamente.

-No Peeta, de verdad, debo hacerlo sola, solo… prométeme que estarás aquí cuando regrese – Le dije alzando la vista para ver sus grandes ojos azules

-Siempre – Dijo y me volvió a abrazar haciendo que casi nos fundiéramos en uno.

Un abrupto sonido nos separo, era Haymitch, con una cara de incomodidad y asco tosiendo lo más fuerte que podía

-Ah, ¿Me escucharon? Lo siento no quería interrumpir – Dijo fingiendo amabilidad en su voz pero al mismo tiempo poniendo los ojos en blanco -Es hora – Añadió después haciéndonos en gesto con la mano.

Peeta fue a dejarme a la estación, y pregunto otras cinco veces si estaba segura de ir sola antes de que estuviera a punto de abordar, entonces me beso tiernamente, y pude ver a Haymitch alejándose de nosotros, como queriéndonos dar un poco de privacidad.

-Me quieres ¿real o no real? – Dijo Peeta

-Real Peeta, ya lo sabes – Dije apenada en voz baja para que Haymitch aun a un par de metros no me oyera y empezara a burlarse o fingir que vomitaba.

-Nunca me cansare de oírlo – Dijo mientras me soltaba.

-Real, real, demasiado real – Dije ya un poco más segura al ver a Haymitch mas lejos, y Peeta me abrazo una vez más.

-No tienes que hacerlo sola, solo dilo, si es por la panadería no soy indispensable, puedo irme algunos días sin ningún problema – Insistió mientras me subía al tren

-Si vuelves a repetírmelo te voy a golpear Peeta, por favor no hagas esto más duro, te llamare cuando llegue o en caso de que necesite algo, de verdad.

Casi al momento que me encontré sola en mi compartimento dentro del tren sentí como me faltaba el aire, apreté los puños como he visto hacer a Peeta cuando necesita controlar sus pensamientos y funciono lo suficiente como para que pudiera sacar una píldora que traje conmigo, la tome y mi espíritu empezó a flaquear, hasta que no pude mas, empecé a pensar en cuanto tiempo estaría lejos, que pasaría, y si yo sería la misma al regresar al Distrito 12.

Vi mi reflejo en la ventana del tren, todo se veía borroso con mis ojos tan llenos de lágrimas.

Empecé a sentir los efectos del morphling en mi sistema, mis lágrimas de repente dejaron de correr por mi cara, mis manos se sentían como entumidas, mi boca seca pero sin sed, poco a poco mi cuerpo se empezó a sentir liviano, mis parpados se cerraban cada vez más lentamente, y en mi último segundo de consciencia no pude sino recordar lo distinto que mi futuro se veía hace dos días.

Suena un anuncio en el tren que me despierta, estoy por llegar a mi destino, debí haber pasado demasiadas horas durmiendo, a cada musculo de mi cuerpo le toma más de un par de segundos despertar. Respiro hondo, siento como si me hiciera falta el aire, pero al inflar mis pulmones la tristeza entra de nuevo en mi, recuerdo hacia donde voy y que ha pasado, han pasado solo algunas horas pero ya extraño Peeta, pobre, me arrepiento de haberlo golpeado tan fuerte en el pecho cuando fue a verme.

Siento como el tren se detiene y me pongo de pie aun con la incertidumbre de que pasara. Bajo del tren con mi maleta en la mano y el clima me golpea de repente, hace mucho calor, esta húmedo, mi rostro helado por el clima controlado del tren se pone pegajoso al contacto con el aire caliente de afuera que más bien parece vapor.

No fue difícil dar con el hospital, ahí me dan la dirección de mi madre y algunas indicaciones de cómo llegar, debería ser fácil, pero al estar en un lugar tan diferente me cuesta trabajo orientarme, el sol brilla demasiado fuerte hasta pareciera que es más grande aquí, tengo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver.

Después de varios minutos doy con la casa, el frondoso árbol del que me hablaron que estaba afuera esta casi seco. Es mucho más pequeña que mi mansión en la aldea de los vencedores, es casi del mismo tamaño que la casa que teníamos en la veta, aunque con mucho mejor aspecto, y considerando que aquí vive ella sola el tamaño es suficiente.

La puerta y ventanas están cerradas, las cortinas impiden ver hacia adentro, efectivamente se ve como si no viviera nadie, hay un par de cartas tiradas en la puerta, las reviso y son del hospital algunas de 12 días de viejas, el piso de la entrada está lleno de polvo y hojas secas. Toco la puerta, y tal como lo esperaba nadie abre, pero yo no me conformare con eso como las personas del hospital, empiezo a patear la puerta, desquito mi furia contra ella, y se siente bien. Después de varios intentos la perilla de la puerta sale volando y esta se abre de par en par permitiendo que la luz entre, parece que por primera vez en varios días.

La humedad se ha encerrado en la casa y tiene un aroma a encerrado, todo se ve como si hubiera sido abandonado. Hay platos en la mesa con restos de comida secos y enmohecidos. Abro las cortinas y ventanas permitiendo que todo se ventile.

Se perfectamente lo que está sucediendo aquí, ya lo viví una vez. Me abro paso buscando el que debe ser su cuarto, entro a encontrarlo y la veo, esta apenas vestida con una vieja bata que al parecer ha traído varios días. Y a pesar del calor o la humedad en el ambiente ella está envuelta en una sabana. Su cuarto esta tan oscuro que si no supiera que es medio día creería que es de noche.

El verla así me provoca tristeza, coraje, desesperación y miedo. Es mi madre y se supone que ella debe ser fuerte, quisiera sacudirla y hacerla reaccionar. Doy unos pasos acercándome a la cama donde yace inerte y me estremezco, siempre fue delgada pero sus huesos sobresalen en todo su cuerpo, su cabello esta tieso descuidado. Mi corazón se detiene por un segundo cuando una idea cruza mi mente. ¿Y si esta… muerta?

Me acerco a tocarla con miedo de que compruebe lo que estoy pensando, toco apenas uno de sus hombros y se estremece haciendo que me sobresalte, suspiro al saber que al menos esta viva. Abro las cortinas y ventanas del cuarto, haciendo que la luz y el aire fresco entren, esto ocasiona que se retuerza como un gusano entre la sabana.

-Levántate – Digo seria

-¿Katniss? – Susurra

Le ayudo a levantarse y la guio al baño, lleno la bañera con agua tibia y le ayudo a entrar en ella, está demasiado débil y parece que en cualquier momento se caerá. Lavo su cabello, debo hacerlo un par de veces para que quede limpio, y mechones de su cabello se quedan entre mis dedos mientras lo hago, Me recuerda a mi cuando volví al 12 y eso me asusta. Lagrimas escurren por su rostro, está hablando tratando de decirme algo, pero su voz parece lastimada, solo entiendo -Lo siento…

No quiero oírla, no quiero ser mala con ella, pero este comportamiento de su parte solo me recuerda a todo el dolor que sufrí de niña, a como tuve que madurar 10 años en dos meses, como puso nuestras vidas en peligro al no cuidar de nosotros, se que nunca fue su intención y eso me hace sentir aun más miedo, solo reafirma que nunca quiero tener hijos.

La dejo descansando en la bañera mientras voy a cambiar las sabanas de su cama, Llamo a Peeta y le dejo un mensaje

_Ya estoy en el Distrito 4, la encontré, estaba en su casa, todo esta... bien. Adiós, por cierto soy Katniss._

Hice lo posible por sonar tranquila, pero estoy casi segura que el escuchara la tristeza en mi voz. Busco algo de ropa limpia y luego regreso por ella al baño, apenas se puede parar tomándose de mis hombros.

La envuelvo en una toalla y la guio de vuelta a su cuarto, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se desvanece, se resbala de mis brazos y queda tendida en el suelo, la imagen de ella inconsciente atormentara mi mente mucho tiempo, intento hacerla reaccionar pero no se qué hacer, nunca estuve en una situación donde no fuera una herida el problema, esto no es detener una hemorragia esto es… como lo que le paso a Peeta durante los segundos juegos, repito lo que recuerdo haber visto hacer a Finnick, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, tapo su nariz y soplo por su boca, luego presiono el pecho rítmicamente y repito. Los segundos son una eterna agonía, pero no puedo quebrarme, debo hacerla despertar.

Por fin reacciona, abre los ojos como si se le fueran a salir y jala una gran bocanada de aire, parece un cadáver volviendo a la vida. Esta vez no puedo más pongo mi mano entre mis dientes y la muerdo para no gritar, caigo sentada en el suelo, ya no puedo estar de pie, mi pecho se convulsiona violentamente mientras lloro sin control.

**l**

* * *

><p>Espero que este capitulo no haya confundido a nadie, jejeje. Se que muchos morían por que la carta fuera de Gale, jaja ya se que no, me hubieran matado y dejado de seguir el fic si lo hacia. Y por cierto este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahorita así que merece un review! díganme que les parecio.<p>

Por cierto creo que la próxima actualización tardara un poco, dos capítulos en una semana secaron mi cerebro!


	12. Chapter 12

Se que dije que no sabia cuando actualizaría pero es que, no tenia nada que hacer el Domingo y me puse a escribir :-P

* * *

><p><strong>l<strong>

Desnutrición aguda, insuficiencia cardiaca, anemia, hipoglucemia, cetosis grave, deshidratación, principios de insuficiencia renal, infección en el estomago.

Son las palabras que me dicen los doctores del hospital después de examinar a mi madre por varias horas. No logro entenderlas todas, solo sé que todo se debe a que no se ha alimentado en las últimas semanas.

La última vez que cayó en este estado yo estaba a su lado, la alimentaba, trabajaba por la familia para ganar dinero y me aseguraba que se levantara de su cama. Esta vez sola, aunque estaba trabajando en lo que es su vocación, poco a poco se fue dejando hundir más y más hasta que no se pudo levantar.

-Le salvaste la vida, un par de días más y su corazón no hubiera aguantado, Si hubiera estado sola cuando se desmayo y nadie hubiera estado ahí, me temo que tal vez ya no hubiera despertado – Dice uno de los doctores antes de salir de la habitación, como si eso debiera hacerme sentir mejor, o reconfortarme de alguna manera.

Salen todos del cuarto dejándome sola con mi madre, tiene un tubo metido en su nariz, que según me dicen envía alimento directamente a su estomago, y otros más delgados metidos en las venas de sus brazos, hay una pinza en su dedo y cosas pegadas a su pecho. Con esta luz se ve aun más pálida y demacrada, tiene grandes manchas negras bajo sus ojos, y su cabello se ve opaco.

-Vas a estar bien – Susurro, tomando su mano, ella cierra los ojos y una lagrima escurre por su cien hasta perderse en su cabello. Intenta hablar pero le pido que mejor descanse, es lo mejor para las dos en este momento.

Me siento en una silla junto a su cama en silencio, los sonidos que hacen las maquinas que la rodean me traen malos recuerdos, cierro mis ojos y me recuerdo a mi misma en una cama como esa, quiero salir de ahí, lejos de ese sonido, pero no puedo, si hay algo que entiendo en este momento es que ella me necesita.

Paso los siguientes tres días en esa misma silla, solo alejándome mientras duerme para comer o ir a tomar un baño a su casa, pero incluso he dormido aquí y mi cuerpo empieza a reclamármelo, me siento cansada, las piernas me duelen, mi cuello esta tenso. Pero al menos ella parece estar mejor.

Le han quitado ese desagradable tubo de su nariz, y ahora se alimenta por la boca, aun tiene un tubo en el brazo y las cosas pegadas a su pecho. Una nueva doctora ha venido a verla hoy, al parecer la conoce de antes, me pide cortésmente que las deje solas para hablar en privado, así que decido ir a la cafetería a comer.

Cuando estoy por terminar mi almuerzo veo dos mujeres acercarse a mí, una se ve muy joven y tímida, la otra mayor y protectora.

-Hola Katniss – Dice la joven y es entonces que la reconozco, es Annie, y trae en los brazos a quien debe ser el hijo de Finnick, un niño regordete con cabello cobrizo como él.

-Annie, hola – Le doy un abrazo que apenas devuelve y pregunto -¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Todo bien, supimos que estabas aquí, Sandy me dijo – Dijo señalando a la mujer mayor a su lado, a quien nunca en mi vida había visto

-Conozco a su madre, supe que estaba internada y que Ud. Estaba cuidándola – Dijo la mujer con una voz mucho más grave a lo que esperaba comparado con su dulce aspecto

-Quisimos venir a verte – Dijo Annie

Las invito a sentarse, Annie me deja tomar al pequeño en mis brazos por un momento, quien luego llora por su madre. No tenemos mucho de qué hablar, en realidad nunca nos conocimos mucho y el lazo que nos une, Finnick es como un tema impronunciable para Annie, quien a momentos se ve nerviosa, pero al sentir como su hijo toma uno de sus dedos con su mano el rostro le cambia completamente. Es una madre tierna y amorosa, nunca imagine que esa frágil chica que conocí pudiera ser capaz de cuidar otra vida, y menos después de haber perdido al amor de su vida.

-Cada vez que lo veo, lo veo a él, y así se que, sigue a mi lado, el no se ha ido, vivirá por siempre en el – Me dice Annie después de notar como la observaba acariciar el rostro del pequeño sin atreverme a decir lo mucho que parece a su padre, yo sonrió y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas -¿Puedes creerlo? – Dice sonriendo pero con una lagrima cayendo de su ojo -Nuestro amor era tan grande que creo otra vida, es un milagro, un hermoso milagro…

Y me sorprendo sintiendo deseos de ser Annie por ese momento, no porque perdió a Finnick, eso nunca lo desearía sentir, sino porque tiene en sus brazos un ser que es mitad ella y mitad él, y ahora recuerdo el comentario de Peeta, y por un segundo lo comprendo, pero siento desanimo al saber que no podre darle esa felicidad, esa sonrisa que veo en Annie no estará en sus labios nunca.

-Este lugar no me gusta – Dice Annie alterada después que una mujer pasa llorando y gritando junto a nosotros, probablemente debido a la perdida de algún familiar, así que Sandy me indica que deben irse, pero le pido su teléfono, quiero estar pendiente de sus vidas.

Regreso al cuarto con mama y me entero que le han hecho nuevos análisis, la Doctora que me pidió que saliera regresa justo cuando me estoy sentando, me pongo de pie y pregunto si desea que me salga, pero dice

-No, necesito hablar contigo.

Eso de inmediato me hace pensar que hay algo más que esta mal con mama, ¿de que otra cosa pudiera querer hablar conmigo?

-Su madre Srita. Everdeen, tiene un grave caso de Depresión clínica, eso es lo que la hace perder el interés en las cosas que le gustan, dejar de preocuparse por su bienestar, o hasta buscar lastimarse a sí misma – Me ve como esperando alguna reacción de mí parte, pero no digo nada, esto es justamente lo que le paso antes, solo que no sabia su nombre.

-Su madre necesita otro tipo de tratamiento – Agrega la doctora

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Bueno la depresión en su madre es causada por la falta de una sustancia en su cerebro, Serotonina, su cuerpo tiene dificultad en crearla y eso ocasiona los síntomas, puede ser que sea desencadenado por algún suceso traumático o difícil de procesar, pero ella entra en un estado peor que el resto de las personas de tristeza, necesita ayuda de medicamentos para superarlo, tengo entendido que esto ya había pasado, y también fue un episodio agudo, quiero decir severo ¿Cierto?

-Si – Dije apenas

-Bueno pues necesitamos empezar el tratamiento lo antes posible, de nada servirá nutrirla si no nutrimos su mente, Ud. Debe firmar este consentimiento.

-¿Por qué yo? – Pregunto preocupada

-Por que el estado de su madre se considera mentalmente discapacitante, por lo que no está en plena facultad de hacerlo, Ud. Como la persona su cargo es la responsable de hacerlo.

Firmo los papeles sin preguntar nada mas, apenas alcanzo a procesar lo que me dijo la Doctora, me pregunto si nuestra vida hubiera sido diferente si mama hubiera recibido su tratamiento antes, cuando murió papa, tal vez no hubiera tenido que casar para sobrevivir, y nunca me hubiera hecho amiga de Gale, tal vez nunca hubiera estado muriendo de hambre afuera de la panadería y nunca hubiera visto a Peeta de esa manera, no me hubiera importado su vida y lo hubiera podido haber matado sin piedad.

-El traslado será a primera hora mañana – Dice la Doctora y se dirige a la salida del cuarto

-¿Traslado? – Pregunto confundida

-Si esta en los papeles que acaba de firmar Srita. Everdeen, su madre será trasladada al capitolio, cuentan con los mejores médicos especializados en el tema, con permiso – Y se va del cuarto.

Así que debo volver al capitolio, mi estomago se revuelve y quiere devolver mi almuerzo, pero se detiene al ver a mi madre, ella me mira aun con esa tristeza en sus ojos

-No tienes que venir Katniss, me trasladaran de hospital a hospital, y no me darán de alta hasta que tu lo permitas, no necesitas venir a cuidarme, debes extrañar mucho a Peeta y el a ti – Dice con mucha más fuerza en su voz que los otros días

-¿Peeta? ¿Tú crees que eso es lo único en lo que pienso? , ¿Crees, que son tan banal como para preferir ir a verlo que cuidar de ti? Qué clase de persona crees que soy, ¿No te he demostrado todos estos años que me sacrificaría por el bien de mi familia? – Le reclamo

-Pues yo no quiero que tengas que seguir sacrificándote, mereces dejar de sufrir, yo ya te he ocasionado suficientes problemas, y se… sé que me odias – Dice llorando

-Yo no te odio

-Veo el desprecio en tus ojos cada vez que me miras – Sus lagrimas siguen saliendo de sus ojos, pero no me mira, si vista esta fija en la pared

Me quedo sin palabras, no sé qué decir, así que hago lo único que me parece oportuno, la abrazo y susurro -Te quiero, siempre lo he hecho – Y siento como llora entre mis brazos, mientras me abraza con todas sus fuerzas, Ya no siento rencor cuando pienso en lo que fue, ahora, lo veo como lo que me llevo a ser la mujer fuerte que soy hoy, capaz de guiar una revolución.

Platicamos durante algún par de horas, me cuenta como se enamoro de papa, como su familia se opuso a su unión, incluso me hablo del padre de Peeta aunque no lo menciona en sí, solo dice que había otro joven enamorado de ella, de mucho mejor nivel, pero por quien ella no sentía más que amistad, es extraño pero en ocasiones olvido que mama fue joven, que alguna vez tuvo mi edad, y ella solo era un par de años mayor que yo cuando se caso y un par mas cuando se embarazo de mi. Me dice que sentía mucho miedo de ser madre, al haberle dado la espalda su familia tan solo era una joven sin idea como cuidar a un bebe. Me platica como mi padre nunca la presiono y supo esperarla, y también cosas que ni yo sabía sobre él, cosas que hice cuando era una pequeña y que no recuerdo. Le platico yo también de mi vida, le hablo de Peeta y de cómo en ocasiones no puedo evitar pelear con él, pero que su presencia me hace bien, y lo necesito mucho. Mi madre sonríe y dice que conoce esa mirada y esa sonrisa al pronunciar el nombre de Peeta, cuando pregunto qué quiso decir solo dice

-Espero conocer más a Peeta, parece un buen chico, estoy segura que te hará feliz – No podemos seguir platicando más tiempo porque sus ojos se cierran, se recorre en la cama y me invita a acostarme a su lado, pone su brazo a mi alrededor y dormimos juntas.

Despierto antes del amanecer, y mi madre ya esta despierta jugando con mi cabello, me siento un poco extraña tan cerca de ella, como si fuera una niña de nuevo.

Me levanto ya que en un par de horas trasladaran a mi madre y debo ir por mi maleta para acompañarla, así que me dirijo a su casa. Tomo un baño caliente permitiendo que mis músculos se relajen un poco.

Cuando voy de regreso al hospital veo como el sol se está levantando poco a poco, volviendo el cielo rosa, luego anaranjado, y finalmente azul.

Nos transportan en un hovercraft, y en cuando llegamos al hospital del capitolio la bajan como si su vida estuviera peligrando en ese segundo. La alejan de mi para examinarla, y mientras lo hacen me envían a la que será su habitación, es mucho más grande que la del hospital del Distrito 4, incluso tiene un pequeño comedor, y un gran sofá que puede ser utilizado como cama, la ropa de cama parece terciopelo, hay una televisión, baño privado y un gran closet con mas almohadas y cobijas, donde también puedo guardar mis cosas.

Sobre la mesita del comedero hay un gran arreglo de flores y frutas, al que al principio no le tomo mucha importancia porque creo que viene incluido con la majestuosidad del cuarto, pero al acercarme veo que tiene galletas con la figura del sinsajo y una carta. Es de Plutarch, y solo dice que cualquier cosa que necesite, él y la presidenta Paylor estarán encantados de ayudarme. Tomo una galleta y la aplasto con mi mano.

Los siguientes días el cambio es aun más notorio en mama, han trabajado incluso en su piel y cabello, por lo que se ve bella, sus huesos ya no sobresalen aunque aun está muy delgada se ve más sana, y me han dicho que la medicina en su cerebro empezara a hacer cambios en su conducta en unos días, cuando empiece a actuar.

Con todas las comodidades que me han ofrecido e este hospital casi no necesito salir de la habitación, incluso cuando traen comida para mama me traen a mi también, creo que tiene algunas ventajas el haber sido el sinsajo. Pero me siento encerrada, necesito correr, hacer algo, así que aprovecho que su médico pronto vendrá a su sesión de terapia y decido ir a caminar.

El capitolio se ve casi igual que antes, extravagante y distinto a los demás Distritos, aun hay gente con cabellos de colores y extrañas alteraciones en su rostro, pero ahora es más común ver a gente más simple en la calle, ya no todos parecen monstruos.

Mientras camino me topo con una gran escultura que muestra a 13 siluetas tomadas de las manos, todos se ven diferentes, hay hombres y mujeres, altos y bajos, fuertes y débiles, y cada uno viste representando a alguno de los distritos y tiene una inscripción que dice:

"_Las diferencias entre nosotros no son nada si nuestros propósitos son los mismos y nos mostramos abiertos."_

Sigo caminando y encuentro otra escultura, esta vez las 13 siluetas levantan juntas una gran roca y esta dice:

"_Seremos tan fuertes como nuestra unión y tan débiles como nuestras divisiones"_

Creo que con estas simples esculturas pretenden crear un ambiente de armonía entre los distritos, sin ningún otro esfuerzo. Mis piernas empiezan a cansarse así que regreso al hospital, y veo un gran rectángulo, está hecho de alguna especie de mármol negro, o por lo menos es que lo parece, se ve liso y brilla cuando el sol se refleja en su superficie. Esta vez lo único que dice hasta arriba es:

"_In memoriam"_

Y abajo en una placa dorada:

"_No olviden, recuerden"_

Y tiene una lista de cientos de personas, tal vez miles en cada uno de sus lados en pequeñas letras, presiento que veré varios nombres conocidos en ese gran trozo pulido de piedra, pero no tengo ninguna intención de buscarlos, su recuerdo no me deja, me acompaña todos los días.

Regreso al hospital, y al entrar al cuarto de mama veo que tiene compañía, probablemente algún doctor revisándola, aunque al ver bien veo que no viste ropa de doctor.

-Katniss, me dijeron que habías salido – Dijo sorprendido.

-Ya volví – Dije en respuesta casi sin ninguna emoción.

-Mi madre me conto sobre tu mama y quise venir a verla, puedo irme si te molesta – Dijo serio

-Está bien Gale, puedes quedarte, no me molesta – Conteste, es extraño verlo, por una parte me da gusto, pero por otra no lo puedo ver sin sentir una reacción en mi estomago.

Luego hace algo que no esperaba, se acerca y me abraza, me aprieta fuerte contra él y me dice cuanto me había extrañado, yo se que es Gale quien me abraza pero siento como si fuera un extraño. Finalmente sedo y lo abrazo de vuelta. Poco a poco me suelta y mi mirada se centra en la entrada del cuarto, puedo ver dos ojos azules que me ven desde la puerta.

-¡Peeta!

**l**

* * *

><p>Chacachacaaann...<p>

Espero sus reviews, y les estoy hablando a uds. personas que leen y no dejan review, no diré sus nombres pero se que les gusta la historia por que la tienen en sus favoritos y alertas pero nunca me dejan review... What's up with that! xD

Quien quieren que interprete a Finnick en HG: Catching fire? o a Johanna, Dios quiero saber quienes actuaran.


	13. Chapter 13

**Actualización al final del capitulo ¨. **

**Yeeeey 300 Reviews, Gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>l<strong>

-¡Peeta! – Grito emocionada terminando de alejarme de Gale y corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo, hace una semana que no lo veo y realmente lo extraño. Pero el apenas me abraza y me suelta rápidamente, intento besarlo y sus labios cerrados me besan rápidamente, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Siento miedo de que haya malinterpretado mi abrazo con Gale -¿Peeta? – Pregunto intentando descifrar si hay algo mal, pero el solo me sonríe

-Tu mama me llamo Katniss – Dice y se acerca a darle la mano a Gale, se dan un apretón fuerte, casi presiento que quisieran lastimarse, se miran una fracción de segundo a los ojos y luego saluda a mi mama dándole un beso en la mejilla y un apretón de manos.

Conversan por algunos minutos sobre su recuperación, Peeta le habla de la panadería y luego los tres estamos sentados en el sillón, Gale, Peeta y Yo. La tensión en el ambiente es obvia ni Peeta ni Gale se ven el uno al otro, y es mi mama quien finalmente hace algo al respecto.

-Gale, ¿podrías llevarme al jardín trasero? A esta hora hay una clase de pintura a la que me gusta ir – Dice sentándose en su silla de ruedas.

-Mama yo te llevo – Objeto

-No hija, tú debes tener mucho de que platicar con Peeta, está bien a Gale no le importa ¿verdad Gale?

-Claro que no Sra. Everdeen, con mucho gusto, vamos – Dice Gale y salen de la habitación.

Entonces estamos solos Peeta y yo, no sé qué decir, no sé si está molesto, si creyó que pasaba algo, así que me quedo seria, esperando que llegue el reclamo. Pero este no llega, en su lugar Peeta toma mi rostro, lo voltea hacia él y me besa, un beso real, no como el que me dio cuando llego.

-Te extrañaba – Dice sin soltar mi rostro

-Pero, ¿no estás molesto? – Pregunto confundida pero alegre

-¿Quieres que este molesto? – Pregunta y niego con la cabeza -¿Tengo razón para estar molesto? – Vuelvo a negar con la cabeza -¿Entonces? – Pregunta sonriendo

-Cuando llegaste, no sé qué pudiste haber pensado, luego te abrace pero no parecías feliz de verme – Respondo nerviosa

-Se que abrazabas a Gale cuando llegue, y no me gusta, pero no me molesto, se que ambos son importantes para el otro, pero si quisieras estar con él lo hubieras buscado. Y no voy a esperar que actúes como si no lo conocieras por mí, o que creas que debes cambiar tu actitud hacia el frente a mi porque crees que algo me va a molestar, no quiero que sientas la necesidad de ocultarme algo, quiero que confíes en mí, como yo confió en ti, y claro que me dio gusto verte – Dice antes de volverme a besar

-Pero, entonces, ¿por qué reaccionaste así, cuando te abrace? – Pregunto muy aliviada después de oírlo

-Porque Gale estaba aquí, viéndonos, sé que es tonto pero, si fuera al revés le agradecería que no me estuviera restregando en la cara su relación, besándote frente a mí, lo he vivido, y se siente muy mal Katniss.

-¿Lo has vivido? – Repito confundida

-¿No recuerdas?, una vez te vi besarlo, cuando se estaba recuperando en tu casa por los latigazos…

-Oh… – Y entonces lo recuerdo, y me apeno, casi al instante me arrepiento de haberlo hecho que recordara eso tan cerca de Gale.

Lo abrazo, ya no quiero hablar, quiero abrazarlo, y reconfortarme en sus brazos, me recargo en su hombro y subo los pies al sillón, tal como lo hacía durante aquellas entrevistas en las que debía fingir estar enamorada de él, pero esta vez no hay nada que fingir.

-Gracias por venir – Susurro abrazada a el

-No tienes nada que agradecer, tu mama sabía que no me dirías que viniera así que ella me llamo, cree que necesitas descansar un poco, y yo ni siquiera sabía que estaban aquí, creí que seguían en el Distrito 4

-¿Y por cuantos días vienes? – Pregunto suspirando su aroma

-No lo sé, los que sean necesarios

-No Peeta, tú tienes responsabilidades que no puedes abandonar – Digo sentándome derecha para verlo a los ojos

-Sí y está sentada junto a mi – Me acaricia el rostro

-Yo no soy tu responsabilidad Peeta, no debes cuidar de mí, yo sé hacerlo sola – Respondo molesta

El no responde nada de vuelta, solo se me que queda viendo con una sonrisa en los labios, toma mi mano y la acaricia

-¿Que es tan gracioso? – Digo ya empezando a rendirme a su sonrisa

-Nada, solo tome una decisión, cuando note que quieres empezar una discusión sin sentido no responderé nada, hasta que te calmes

-¿Qué? – Digo molesta y me pongo de pie -¿Crees que empiezo discusiones sin sentido?

-No, a lo que me refiero es que, me quedare aquí contigo, no importa lo que digas, así que prefiero no discutir, solo dejar que lo entiendas – Se pone de pie también y toma mis manos -Te amo, y me quedare contigo.

Mi corazón late acelerado, como puedo oponer resistencia ante eso, mi rostro se relaja y no sé qué decir, así que me acerco y lo beso. Quisiera decir algo pero no puedo, el aprieta los labios y asiente, como si entendiera algo. Yo lo abrazo fuerte.

Cuando regresan Gale y mi mama al cuarto, Peeta y yo estamos acostados abrazados de nuevo en el sillón, ocupando casi todo el espacio, hemos estado así sin decir nada los últimos minutos, el rostro de Gale se pone dramáticamente serio al vernos, Peeta y yo nos sentamos inmediatamente.

-Creo que yo ya me iré, solo quería asegurarme que todo estuviera bien, espero que se siga recuperando Señora – Dice Gale a mi madre y besa su mejilla -Hasta luego –Dice viendo hacia el sillón, pero sin vernos a nosotros.

-Espera – Le digo mientras me pongo de pie, y le doy un abrazo, se lo merece, no sé cuando lo vuelva a ver y no quiero que piense que lo odio -Muchas gracias por venir, me dio gusto verte, cuídate mucho – El me devuelve el abrazo y parece que no me quiere soltar, hasta que entra una enfermera a cambiar el suero de mi madre y tenemos que quitarnos del paso.

Se acerca Gale a despedirse de Peeta pero este lo deja con la mano extendida -¿Qué le pasa? – Dice Gale

Y entonces puedo ver como mira la aguja entrando en el brazo de mi madre, y presiento que esto le trae algún recuerdo y tiene uno de sus episodios.

-No es nada – Le digo a Gale -Ahorita se le pasara.

-¿Aun tiene esos ataques? – Yo asiento nerviosa por el tono de su voz -¿Y aun así estas con él?, ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado que trato de matarte en más de una ocasión? – Su voz esta elevada, y mama nos ve alterada.

-Katniss, ¿es esto cierto? – Pregunta nerviosa, viendo de reojo a Peeta, con miedo.

-No te preocupes mama, Gale está exagerando, Peeta controla perfectamente sus ataques, míralo ¿Ya estas mejor verdad Peeta? – Le digo sentándome a su lado y acariciando su cabello.

-Sí – Dice avergonzado.

-¿Y eso debería tranquilizarnos? ¿Qué tal que un día despierte tratando de matarte y están solos sin nadie que te ayude? – Dice Gale apretando los puños.

-Eso no pasara – Respondo a la defensiva.

-¿Y tienes alguna razón para estar 100% segura? – Su cara está llena de ira y decepción, yo no respondo nada porque no sé si tenga la respuesta correcta pero le dirijo una mirada severa, haciéndole ver lo molesta que me pone su comentario -Supongo que de verdad lo amas, si prefieres estar con él aunque pueda matarte – Sus puños se han relajado, ahora su cara refleja tristeza y decepción y al escucharlo sorprendida de oírlo miro el piso, y luego volteo la vista hacia mi madre y luego a Peeta que solo mira el suelo.

-Gale, hijo muchas gracias por todo, en verdad, que tengas un buen viaje – Dice mi madre indicándole que es mejor que se vaya.

-Gracias Sra. Everdeen. Y tú, si algún día la lastimas… – Dice señalando a Peeta quien lo ve casi con la misma mirada que tiene un animal maltratado, pero Gale no termina la frase y se va.

-¿Nos permites? – Digo molesta a la enfermera que ha observado todo, y se va asustada, tomo la mano de Peeta que parece que en cualquier momento empezara a llorar, pero me la arrebata.

-Necesito aire fresco, con permiso – Dice y después sale del cuarto.

-Peeta… – Me paro detrás de el.

-No Katniss, déjalo – Dice mi madre y me vuelvo a sentar, hace que le platique todo sobre los ataques de Peeta, y parece un poco tranquila al escuchar que desde hace mucho los controla bien, y no ha vuelto a tratar de lastimarme desde antes de la caída de Snow, pero aun así se ve dubitativa.

Pero en realidad no me preocupa que se oponga a que este cerca de Peeta, se que aunque me lo dijera nunca la escucharía. Lo que me tiene pensando ahora son las palabras de Peeta antes de que Gale entrara al cuarto, y lo que el mismo Gale me dijo "Supongo que de verdad lo amas".

Tengo miedo de pensar demasiado en eso y descubrir que Gale está equivocado, tengo miedo de no sentir lo mismo que Peeta siente, que mis sentimientos por el no sean tan profundos.

-Me asusta no ser capaz de quererlo como él me quiere a mi – Digo después de pensarlo varios minutos, sorprendiendo a mi madre, quien después de pensarlo algunos segundos sonríe.

-Ya es buena señal que temas lastimarlo.

-Pero, ¿cómo sabré, si…?

-Mi madre decía: Sabes que es amor verdadero cuando puedes pasar toda la noche viendo dormir a alguien, cuidando su sueño. Aunque, que sabia mi madre de amor, ella desconoció a su hija por casarse con un minero – Termina de decir con un bostezo, y la persuado para que tome una siesta.

Justo cuando quiero aprovechar que mama está tomando una siesta y estoy a punto de salir a buscar a Peeta porque se ha tardado demasiado tiempo, y temo que este perdido, el entra al cuarto, pero su rostro ya no es el mismo con el que llego, tiene un ojo morado y el labio partido.

-¡Peeta!, ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto alterada, me pongo de pie y corro hacia el tomo su cara con mis manos examinándolo.

-No es nada, Katniss, no hagas un alboroto, tu mama se despertara – Dice tomando mis manos y apartándolas de su cara.

-¿Pero qué sucedió? Fue Gale verdad, estoy segura, ¿sigue aquí? A ver si puede enfrentarse contra mí – Digo aun alterada y ahora molesta pero en un tono de voz tan bajo como un susurro.

Peeta me toma del brazo y me saca del cuarto, no se a donde me lleva pero lo dejo guiarme preocupada. Al fin llegamos a un cuarto que se ve desocupado y entramos ahí.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí Peeta? – Le pregunto extrañada.

-Por que no quería despertar a tu mama, ¿qué quisiste decir hace un momento? – Dice con lo que percibo es un poco de amargura en su voz.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto confundida, no se a que se refiere, creí que el problema aquí eran sus golpes.

-Sí, cuando pensaste que fue Gale quien me golpeo – Responde Peeta aun en el mismo tono de voz.

-¿No fue él? – Digo sorprendida.

-Sí, pero no me refiero a eso, sino a 'a ver si puede enfrentarme a mí', ¿crees, que me golpeo porque soy débil, crees que el inicio todo y yo no pude defenderme? – Empieza a sonar molesto

-No, no sé lo que paso, así que cuéntamelo – Respondo seria, molesta por su actitud, me siento en una silla cercana y me cruzo de brazos -Adelante.

-Está bien – Respira hondo y acerca una silla a mi -Salí del cuarto por que de verdad, necesitaba aire fresco, estaba molesto, avergonzado, cansado, casi no pude dormir en el viaje… Entonces, afuera, vi a Gale, sentí como la ira se apoderaba de mi, corrí hasta él y lo empuje por la espalda, el cayó al suelo, y yo, me quede ahí parado viéndolo, me sentí culpable de haberlo hecho y le ofrecí una mano para levantarse, el se puso de pie y me golpeo en el ojo, yo le devolví el golpe y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos rodando por el suelo golpeándonos, algunas personas empezaron a gritar, y alguien grito que venían agentes a detenernos, y ambos nos detuvimos, nos pusimos de pie y caminamos en direcciones contrarias sin decir nada.

-O sea que, tu lo ocasionaste ¿Qué pasa Peeta tú no eres así, fue un ataque un episodio de los que te dan?

-¿Qué? No Katniss, fui yo, su actitud en el cuarto, no sé, la manera en que te abrazo cuando te paraste a despedir de él, sentí que lo hizo para molestarme, y luego, lo que dijo, que corrías peligro a mi lado ¡enfrente de tu mama! Como si ahorita a ella le hiciera bien preocuparse, no tenía derecho a nada de eso. Pero lo siento realmente, ahora tu mama pensara que de verdad estoy loco – Dice preocupado.

-No sé qué decir, de verdad Peeta, tu actitud…

-¿Que, nunca has hecho algo así?, una vez me atacaste a mi por decir que estaba enamorado de ti, ¿yo no tengo derecho a reaccionar, a no ser un ejemplo a seguir todo el tiempo? No soy perfecto Katniss, pero si me avergüenzo mucho de lo que paso.

-Disculpen, no deben estar aquí ¿quien les dio autorización? – Dice una enfermera gruñona que entra al cuarto a interrumpirnos, nos salimos antes de que amenace con corrernos, no le digo nada a Peeta pero tomo su mano y lo guio al cuarto de mi mama, entramos y mi mama esta despierta, le digo que Peeta se rodo unas escaleras, no porque yo quiera mentirle, si no porque no quiero que Peeta se sienta más presionado, aunque sé que ella sabe muy bien que estoy mintiendo.

-Deberías intentar dormir Peeta, te ves muy cansado – Le digo mientras masajeo su cuello con una mano.

-Aun no busco en donde quedarme, tienes razón, tal vez sea mejor que vaya a buscar – Dice poniéndose de pie del sillón

-No, de que hablas te quedaras aquí, el sillón es suficientemente grande para los dos – Lo tomo de la mano deteniéndolo.

-No creo que sea apropiado Katniss – Dice viendo a mama

-¿Verdad que Peeta se puede quedar, No te molesta o sí? – Pregunto viendo a mi madre.

-Claro Peeta, has venido desde el Distrito 12 a cuidar a mi hija, tú crees que te dejare salir a buscar algo a esta hora, quédate aquí, y si no te sientes cómodo, mañana con tiempo puedes buscar algún otro lugar – Responde ella con una voz muy calmada

-No, todos los días se quedara aquí – Le digo a mi madre -Te necesito para dormir – Susurro cerca del oído de Peeta.

-Tal vez tú también debas buscar otro sitio donde dormir Katniss, estar aquí es muy cansado y yo duermo toda la noche, ya estoy en observación únicamente – Dice mama intentando no sonreir, por verme abrazada del brazo de Peeta.

-Por ahora Peeta, duerme – Le digo y me siento en uno de los extremos, ofreciéndole mis piernas como almohada, el apenado poco a poco se recuesta, y se pierde en sueños mientras acaricio su cabello. Lo observo dormir, hay algo en su rostro dormido que me tranquiliza, me hace sentir bien verlo tan sereno, y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver su ojo morado, me recuerda a un niño travieso.

Alzo la vista después de varios minutos y mi madre esta observándome, con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Ven Katniss – Me habla para que me acueste a su lado, con mucho cuidado quito la cabeza de Peeta de mis piernas y voy con ella, me abraza y me susurra -No tienes nada que temer hija, la respuesta ya está en tu corazón.

Tres días más son los que pasan para que por fin puedan dar de alta a mi madre, se queda una semana conmigo en el Distrito 12 pero después regresa al 4, ese chip que pusieron en su cerebro realmente la ha ayudado, esta vez la vi mucho peor que cuando murió papa, y se recupero en una fracción de tiempo. Me asegurare de visitarla más seguido, y ahora estoy en constante contacto con ella, ademas que el hospital le realizara evaluaciones constantes, y hasta a planeado compartir una casa con otra doctora.

Peeta no me ha vuelto a decir que me ama desde aquella vez, y no sé si es porque yo no respondí nada, aunque al menos no dije 'Lo sé'.

Mañana es el cumpleaños de Peeta, y para variar quiero ser yo quien le hornee un pastel, vendrán Haymitch, Sae, su nieta, y los que ayudaron a Peeta a levantar la panadería, pero esta noche, quiero que celebremos solos.

Me toma algunos días pensar que regalarle, se que a él no le importaría si no le diera nada, pero aun si quiero hacerlo, quiero retribuirle el detalle que el tubo en mi cumpleaños. Después de haberle contado una tarde mientras caminábamos, que nos topamos con un diente de león, lo que significaban para mí, el cómo al ver uno en el patio de la escuela mientras él me observaba me hizo recordar las horas pasadas en el bosque con mi padre y supe cómo podíamos sobrevivir Prim, mi madre y yo, y que me recordó que no estaba condenada, que había esperanza, en la mañana de mi cumpleaños encontré un diente de león en el pie de las escaleras, con una nota _"Para que nunca pierdas la esperanza. Sal al patio trasero"_ y al hacerlo me encontré con un patio tapizado de dientes de león recién sembrados. Dure horas sentada ahí, rodeada de las brillantes flores amarillas, con una sonrisa en los labios, y el sentado a mi lado.

No soy buena con las manualidades así que solo hago un moño con un listón grueso alrededor de la caja de su regalo, y me termino de arreglar, cepillo mi cabello y lo trenzo, rizo mis pestañas, pinto mis labios pero me siento ridícula así que me despinto, pero la pintura deja un leve color rosado en mis labios que me gusta más. Bajo a terminar la cena, está casi todo preparado, aunque Peeta viene a comer todos los días, cena aquí y casi siempre duerme aquí, me siento nerviosa, siento que esta noche será especial, el no sabe que planee algo especial, el cree que será como cualquier otro día y que mañana será su celebración.

Camino frente a un espejo y me observo algunos segundos, deshago la trenza en mi cabello, siempre me ve así, así que por hoy dejare mi cabello seco, la trenza a provocado que tenga suaves ondas y se vea brilloso y manejable. Lo escucho tocar la puerta y mis manos empiezan a sudar.

-¿Katniss? – Dice sorprendido cuando abro la puerta.

-Sí, ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – Respondo burlona invitándolo a pasar, un poco alagada por lo manera en que me ve.

-Te ves… – Hace una larga pausa observándome de arriba abajo.

-¿Limpia? ¿Ridícula? ¿Cómo si me hubieran atacado preparadores del Capitolio?

-Hermosa – Dice con mucha sinceridad en la voz, viéndome a los ojos, mis mejillas arden, y me muerdo el interior del labio de nervios, el avanza hasta mí y me besa, ese beso solo consigue que mis mejillas ardan mas, y que una sensación en mi vientre crezca.

-Gracias – Digo en un susurro cuando sus labios sueltan los míos -Es para ti – Digo en un tono de voz aun más bajo.

-¿Mande? – Responde sonriendo, y sé que me oyó por que la sonrisa en sus labios es cálida, y su voz suena sorprendida.

-Esto es para ti – Digo alejándome unos pasos de él y tomo el regalo -Por mañana, pero preferí dártelo hoy.

-¿Qué es? – Dice con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Ábrelo si quieres averiguarlo – Le digo y extiendo el regalo hasta sus brazos.

Él lo toma y lo observa sus ojos brillan, y se ve contento, como un niño al recibir un obsequio, supongo que no somos más diferentes a un par de niños jugando a ser adultos. Es una caja grande así que la toma con ambas manos, acaricia la caja, como tratando de adivinar que hay adentro, pasa sus dedos por el listón que debido a su color rojo intenso hace ver su piel mucho mas blanca.

-Ábrelo Peeta! – Digo animándolo a que por fin descubra que hay dentro.

El se sienta en el sillón más cercano y pone la caja en sus piernas me ve y mi desesperación lo hace sonreír una vez más. Empieza lentamente a quitar el listón como si no quisiera arruinar nada.

-Déjame ayudarte – Le digo y arranco el listón de un tirón.

-¡Katniss! – Me dice alejando la caja de mí, mientras se le sale una carcajada.

Entonces por fin quita la tapadera, su rostro tiene una gran sonrisa, pero mientras observa adentro de la caja se desvanece, se que intenta lucir agradecido pero se ve muy extrañado, casi decepcionado.

-¡Es una pierna! – Digo yo señalando la caja, como si tal vez el no lo hubiera entendido ya.

-Sí, lo veo… Gracias… ¿Es para ocasiones elegantes? – Pregunta forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No, es solo para que ya no necesites tener ese trozo de metal ahí, ¿Parece casi real verdad? Nadie podría notar que es falsa con pantaloncillos cortos, será como si fueras normal de nuevo – Me siento a su lado y él me voltea a ver, no termino de entender su mirada, solo sé que mi regalo no tuvo el éxito que esperaba.

-Gracias, ¿te costó mucho? No debiste gastar en mí.

-No hay problema Peeta, lo más difícil fue medir tu pierna mientras dormías, lo bueno que en el capitolio aun conservan el molde de tu pierna, y no has cambiado mucho desde entonces, ¿Te gusto? – No debí preguntar eso, pero es casi como un reflejo, puedo ver en su rostro la decepción, y algo dentro de mí se cae.

-Sí, gracias – Se que miente, pero prefiero quedarme con su mentira y no arruinar el resto de la noche.

-La cena estará en unos minutos, voy a revisarla – El asiente y yo me dirijo a la cocina, se que a la cena le falta alrededor de media hora para estar lista, y que en realidad no necesita que la revise pero lo hago más que nada para salir de ahí. No quiero comportarme como lo hago siempre que estoy molesta, y ahora me siento muy molesta, siento que Peeta es un malagradecido, o no sé si la culpa es mía, tal vez en realidad no fue una buena idea, ahora lo que esperaba fuera una… no se que esperaba que fuera esta noche, pero definitivamente esto no estaba en mis planes.

**l**

* * *

><p><strong> Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la actualización, por cierto no se si notaron que cree una imagen de portada para la historia, jejeje esta medio chafa.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, welcome welcome!, primero que nada, una disculpa, por la ultima actualización, se que fue casi mínima para quienes ya habían leído el capitulo 13, en realidad creí que tardaría mas en llegar a los 300 reviews, pero por un lado es mejor, por que escribí este capitulo, y posiblemente de haber querido ponerlo todo en la actualización pasada no hubiera incluido varias cosas y seria solo como de un tercio de lo que es.

Esta vez deje pasar un poco mas de tiempo para actualizar, ya los tenia muy mal acostumbrados (5 act. en 2 semanas, ¿quien hace eso?). Espero que les guste, o si no les gusta háganmelo saber en los reviews, también es valido (aunque espero que si les guste)

* * *

><p><strong>l<strong>

-La cena estará en unos minutos, voy a revisarla – El asiente y yo me dirijo a la cocina, se que a la cena le falta alrededor de media hora para estar lista, y que en realidad no necesita que la revise pero lo hago más que nada para salir de ahí. No quiero comportarme como lo hago siempre que estoy molesta, y ahora me siento muy molesta, siento que Peeta es un malagradecido, o no sé si la culpa es mía, tal vez en realidad no fue una buena idea, ahora lo que esperaba fuera una… no se que esperaba que fuera esta noche, pero definitivamente esto no estaba en mis planes.

Me siento en un banco en la cocina, y muerdo mi lengua para contener cualquier otra emoción mientras trato de no sobre-pensar en lo que acaba de pasar, probablemente no debería darle tanta importancia, pero lo planee tanto tiempo, lo pensé tanto, que no puedo evitar hacerlo. No me doy cuenta del tiempo transcurrido hasta que de pronto siento una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Está todo bien Katniss? – Dice Peeta.

-Sí, cenaremos en el patio, ve saliendo, yo ahora voy – Le digo y le abro la puerta al jardín trasero, tomo una canasta de panes, y salgo, el está parado en el medio viendo todo. Puse una mesa con dos sillas en el medio del patio, rodeada por los dientes de león, colgué algunas luces y puse un lindo mantel en la mesa, el ve todo con detalle.

-Katniss, esto es… – Dice tomando mi mano con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Siéntate, traeré la ensalada – Suelto su mano, me gustaría poder disimular mi desencanto para no empeorar las cosas pero no puedo. Entro por la ensalada, la pongo en la mesa y le sirvo.

-Muchas gracias – Dice Peeta.

-De nada, ¿Así está bien o quieres más? – Pregunto dejando el plato en su lugar.

-No, digo, si así está bien, me refiero, gracias por todo, por esto, de verdad es muy lindo de tu parte – Acaricia mi mano mientras lo dice.

-No es nada, Peeta, de verdad – Digo yo, ya un poco más dócil.

Nos sentamos a comer la ensalada, o bueno los trozos de lechuga y pepino con aderezo, pero el pepino esta amargo, deja una sensación desagradable en la boca y es imposible de comer, así que solo picoteamos la lechuga "Genial otra cosa, salió mal" Pienso para mí. Aun así Peeta intenta comérselo todo, pero ambos necesitamos una copa de vino para quitarnos el mal sabor de boca.

-Traeré la cena, espero que haya quedado mejor – Le digo y me levanto por ella, luego sirvo su plato y lo observo expectante -Quise hacer aquel estofado que probamos en el capitolio ¿Recuerdas? – El asiente con la cabeza y una sonrisa -Bueno pruébalo y dime qué te parece.

Él lo prueba, mastica por un momento y luego dice: -¡Delicioso!

Así que me tranquilizo y sirvo mi plato, al menos algo salió bien, pero lo pruebo, y parece que vacié el bote de sal en la cena.

-¿No te parece salado? – Pregunto a Peeta.

-No, a mi me parece bien – Responde, pero noto que se pasa cada bocado con un trago de agua.

-Peeta, no tienes que comerlo sabe horrible.

-A mí me gusta – Dice, y lo observo llevarse a la boca un par de bocados mas, intento volver a comer, solo para corroborar que no fue una equivocación mía y que la comida está realmente mala y lo hago. Vierto el resto del agua en mi boca solo para que mi lengua deje de sentir la sal.

-Ya Peeta, deja de comer eso, te vas a enfermar – Le digo y le arrebato el plato. El me mira apenado, sé que no quiere darme la razón y decir que sabe mal, pero agradece que no lo deje acabarse el estofado que parece cocinado en agua de mar -Traeré el postre, espero que eso si sepa rico – Le digo y me llevo los platos con los restos de comida.

El pastel se ve bonito, eso ya es ganancia, es redondo, el pan es de chocolate y en medio tiene ganache de chocolate y almendras, cubierto por una gruesa capa de betún blanco y adornado con jugosas fresas que yo misma recolecte. No puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa de mi creación.

Sus ojos se iluminan al verme salir con el pastel en las manos y se dibuja una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esta agradecido, feliz. Apenas me da oportunidad de dejarlo sobre la mesa, cuando ya esta abrazándome y besándome, yo lo abrazo y siento que no todo está saliendo mal, esto en realidad se siente muy bien.

De pronto siento algo en mi mejilla, pero estoy muy concentrada saboreando sus labios como para preocuparme, luego en mi cabeza, hombros, mis mejillas de nuevo, nos separamos cuando nos percatamos que está empezando a llover, parece que al momento de hacerlo suena un trueno y la lluvia empieza a intensificarse, los dos reímos y Peeta se apresura a la casa, yo voy detrás de él, recuerdo el pastel así que me regreso, lo tomo y corro hacia adentro, pero a unos metros de la entrada mis pies se enredan y caigo al suelo, el pastel termina boca abajo en el lodo.

-NOOO! – Grito desesperada, dejando salir toda la ansiedad y frustración del día, provocando que Peeta corra asustado a mi lado, mientras trato de regresar con las manos los trozos del pastel al plato.

-Katniss, está bien no te preocupes, te mojaras y te hará daño, vamos para adentro – Dice tratando de ayudarme a levantarme.

-No, tu no entiendes Peeta – Mi voz se quiebra, golpeo el suelo con mis puños y lagrimas caen por mi rostro, en estos momentos agradezco a la lluvia por disfrazarlas. El se inca a mi lado y pone su brazo a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dice utilizando su tono de voz más comprensivo y tierno.

-Todo me salió mal, quise retribuirte los detalles que tú tienes conmigo, pero todo me sale mal, ni aunque lo intente, no puedo ser buena, quise regalarte una pierna, para que no tuvieras ese metal recordándote lo mucho que odiabas al capitolio y todo lo que te hicieron sufrir, pero tú la odiaste

-No la odie – Dice interrumpiéndome.

-Vi tu rostro, y lo hiciste, además, quise preparar el estofado que comimos juntos en el capitolio, el mismo de la lata aquella que me diste, que me hizo tener esperanzas que me recordaras, que volvieras a ser tu… Y por cierto, ya lo eres – Una sonrisa se dibuja entre mis lagrimas y acaricio su rostro. -Pero lo arruine, quise hacerte un pastel y se me cayo, ahora ni siquiera sabré si me quedo rico, también quise cenar bajo las estrellas rodeados de los dientes de león que me recuerdan a ti, ¡Y empezó a llover! – Una risa involuntaria escapa de mi boca mientras aun mis ojos lloran.

Sin advertirlo Peeta me acerca a él y me besa, sus labios se sienten tibios a pesar de la fría lluvia mojándonos, y parecen hambrientos de los míos. Cuando por fin me suelta para tomar aire, recarga su frente contra la mía, y mantiene mi rostro sujetado entre sus manos.

-Esto es lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho alguna vez por mí – Dice antes de volverme a besar dulcemente.

-¿Cocinarte una terrible cena, darte un mal regalo, y arruinar tu pastel de cumpleaños? – Digo sarcástica, lo que le provoca sonreír

-No, esforzarse tanto por darme un día memorable, y créeme que lo será, por el resto de mi vida recordare este día – Besa mis labios una vez más, y la extraña sensación se vuelve a formar en mi vientre, nunca pensé que pudiera necesitar tanto los labios de otra persona, luego se detiene dejándome deseando mas y dice -Además, ¿Quién dijo que no podemos probar el pastel? – Toma un puño de pastel y se lo mete a la boca sin importarle embarrarse el rostro.

-¡Peeta! – Grito sorprendida y riendo, probablemente es lo mas espontaneo, loco y dulce que lo he visto hacer -Esta mojado y sucio no tienes que comerlo.

-Esta delicioso, no me imagino como debió haber sabido seco – Dice riendo y con la cara aun sucia, aunque la lluvia le tumbo las migajas mas grandes, yo rio a carcajadas al ver sus dientes embarrados de chocolate -Pruébalo si no me crees – Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar toma más pastel y lo embarra en mi cara con el pretexto de darme a probar, y lo que alcanza a entrar a mi boca en realidad sabe bien.

Reímos como hace tiempo no lo hacía, si es que alguna vez había reído tanto antes, tomo un poco de pastel y me preparo para vengarme de él, pero es más rápido que yo y se aleja corriendo, nos perseguimos por varios minutos y terminamos llenos de chocolate y empapados con la lluvia. La siguiente ves que me alcanza me rodea con sus brazos y limpia lentamente una mancha de chocolate a un lado de mi boca con su lengua, pensar en una acción así en cualquier otro momento me hubiera parecido desagradable, pero ahora hace que crezca mi hambre de él, mis instintos se apoderan de mi y nos besamos intensamente bajo la lluvia, una sensación en mi crece cada vez más, no estoy segura que es, pero me hace sentir que es ahí a donde pertenezco, a sus labios, a sus brazos, y que todo estará bien mientras este ahí, el mundo no existe, mi dolor no existe, solo existimos él y yo, y quiero vivir así para siempre.

De repente empiezo a temblar de frio, ni siquiera el calor de su cuerpo puede vencer la fría lluvia y nuestra ropa mojada.

-Vamos adentro Katniss – Susurra Peeta mientras frota mis brazos tratando de hacerme entrar en calor. Yo lo sigo y entramos, nuestra ropa esta estilando agua en el piso.

-Deberías ir a tu casa a cambiarte mientras yo me quito esta ropa Peeta – Le digo para que no siga mojado.

-No quiero irme – Me dice con ese grave tono de voz y con esa mirada que hacen que mis rodillas tiemblen. Se acerca lentamente a mí y me toma de la cintura, acercándome a él.

-Iré a traerte una toalla o una manta entonces – Le digo soltándome de sus brazos, el hace una mueca de disgusto que me hace sonreír y voy a cambiarme antes de que me convenza de quedarme a su lado.

Cuando bajo me encuentro con que ha prendido la chimenea y está sentado en ropa interior frente a ella. Agacho la mirada, tengo miedo de observarlo demasiado mientras me acerco a él, finalmente pongo una manta sobre sus hombros envolviéndolo en ella.

-Puse a secar mi ropa, no te molesta ¿verdad? – Me dice sonriendo al percatarse de mis mejillas ruborizadas, yo niego con la cabeza, alzo los hombros fingiendo indiferencia, recuerdo cuando durante los primeros juegos lo encontré herido junto al arroyo y tuve que lavar su ropa sucia para que su herida no se infectara mas, y se burlo de mi por no querer atreverme a verlo quitarse su ropa interior, ahora por alguna razón, hasta el verlo con ellos puestos me hace sentir un poco a penada, de ninguna manera lo dejaría que se entere. Me siento junto a él -Tenía mucho frio, por eso prendí la chimenea – Agrega.

-Qué bueno que llegue entonces – Digo mientras suspiro y me recargo en su hombro.

-¿A si? – Dice con una sonrisa en los labios, que no puedo ver pero si escuchar en su voz -¿Por qué?

-Pues porque te traje la manta – Respondo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Oh sí, claro por eso – Responde nervioso, yo le quito un pedazo de la manta y la envuelvo en mi, provocando que estemos más cerca.

El calor del fuego, el sonido de la madera tronando mientras arde y su cuerpo tibio junto al mío, me devuelven esa sensación que sentí hace algunos minutos cuando lo besaba bajo la lluvia, pasamos varios minutos en silencio.

-¿Sabes? No me importaría pasar el resto de mi vida así – Le digo.

-Hagámoslo entonces – Responde tomando mi mano, yo levanto mi cabeza de su hombro para verlo a la cara, para decir que lo hagamos, que es lo que deseo, pero al verlo, miro la luz de las llamas iluminando su rostro e imágenes perturbadoras acosan mi mente, dolor, tristeza, odio, miedo... Olvido lo que estaba a punto de decir y en su lugar contesto:

-Creo que deberíamos apagar el fuego – Me pongo de pie y oprimo un botón para apagarlo, Peeta me ve confundido con el seño fruncido tratando de descifrar que pasara por la loca mente mía -Tengo hambre, casi no pudimos cenar nada, vamos a cocinar algo – Le hago un gesto para que me siga a la cocina.

Lentamente me sigue envuelto en la manta, preparamos unos emparedados, casi sin decir nada, y nos los comemos sentados en la cocina.

-Nunca pensé que terminaríamos cenando esto, lo siento – Digo antes de darle una gran mordida a mi cena.

-Ya te dije, está todo bien, y mientras este contigo para mí es un gran cumpleaños, además, este podría haber sido el mejor emparedado que he comido, estaba muy rico.

-Siempre todo está bien para ti ¿Por qué siempre tienes algo lindo que decir Peeta, y estas siempre de acuerdo con todo? – Pregunto sonriendo, no por molestarlo sino por que en realidad me sorprende su actitud positiva algunas veces.

-No es así, por ejemplo, me gustaría que fueras más abierta con tus sentimientos, se que te importo y sé que quieres estar conmigo, pero por alguna razón tu actitud me hace sentir en ocasiones que estoy equivocado, y que en cualquier momento te pondrás de pie y me dejaras para siempre. No me gusta eso – Responde serio -Me gustaría no sentirlo.

Sus palabras me quitan el aliento, no sé qué decirle, pero si se lo que siento así que me acerco y lo beso.

-No me refiero a eso Katniss, tienes que aprender a decir lo que sientes, no solo demostrarlo físicamente, me encantan tus besos, no me lo tomes a mal, y no digo que nunca me hayas demostrado que me quieres, porque lo has hecho, en muchas ocasiones, preocupándote por mí, con la forma en que me miras, cuando te sonrojas porque te acerco a mí, tu sonrisa al verme, ¡Salvándome la vida mil veces! o tan solo esta noche, se que lo hiciste por mí, y eso me demuestra que debes quererme, pero, nunca lo dices si yo no pregunto, en realidad, nunca lo dices… – Hace una pausa y mira su plato vació -Y eso está bien supongo, no deberías decir nada para lo que no estés preparada, o segura de sentir, o solo decirlo porque crees que es lo que quiero escuchar, pero-

-Te amo – Lo interrumpo, las palabras llevan meses corriendo en mi mente, semanas haciendo cosquillas en mi boca, y al fin salen, como si las hubiera dicho mil veces ya, al terminarlas me doy cuenta que mi corazón late mas rápido que antes y mis palmas sudan, pero mi pecho se siente libre.

-Cuan… – Corta su discurso para verme fijamente, sus ojos parecen querer estallar, parpadea, y su boca se abre, parece que está hablando pero ningún sonido sale de su boca, ahora parece sonreír, se ve increíblemente tierno y por fin dice -¿Qué?

-Dije, que te amo – Respondo fingiendo estar tranquila y meto a mi boca mi último trozo de emparedado, Peeta se queda inmóvil unos segundos y luego se abalanza sobre mí y me besa -¡Peeta estoy comiendo! Tienes que aprender a decir lo que sientes, no solo demostrarlo físicamente – Le digo riéndome de su actitud, apenas alcanzando a separarme de él, pero no me hace caso y sigue besándome. Cuando termina de hacerlo puedo ver que sus ojos brillan. Luego me abraza por algunos minutos, susurrando cosas lindas en mi oído, me besa una vez más antes de volver a su lugar.

-Mmm definitivamente el mejor sándwich que he probado – Dice saboreándose los labios.

-Asqueroso – Le digo riendo, y me levanto a lavar mi plato sucio, mientras lo hago siento como me abraza desde atrás, rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y entrelaza sus dedos en mi abdomen, su pecho esta contra mi espalda, y su barbilla recargada en mi hombro.

-Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, gracias, te amo – Dice susurrando en mi oído, provocando que mi piel se erice.

-Y ni siquiera es tu cumpleaños aun, son las once de la noche – Le respondo, me volteo, lo beso suavemente, el sonríe y me abraza.

-¿Que podremos hacer hasta entonces? – Dice inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, fingiendo pensar profundamente y muerde su labio para no sonreír

-Tengo una idea – Digo en un suave tono de voz y tomo su mano para que me siga, sin pensarlo lo hace, aun deteniendo la manta alrededor de su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Sus manos parecen tener vida propia, yo las guio pero todo lo que tocan cobra vida, y ese es merito suyo, muerdo mis labios y aprieto mis ojos un momento puedo sentir como me estremezco, pero él desea saber si lo está haciendo bien, yo solo logro asentir, el sonríe y besa mi frente, pero no se detiene, sigue haciendo magia con sus dedos.

Un suspiro escapa de mi boca al ver el resultado final, es tan real, que me conmueve, mis ojos se humedecen y Peeta me abraza.

-¿De verdad se parece? Como yo nunca he visto al hijo de Finnick no se que tanto se parezca – Dice Peeta al terminar su dibujo.

-Créeme, te quedo igual, me dan escalofríos al ver el dibujo con los tres, Annie, Finnick y su hijo, es como si fuera real, como si alguna vez los hubiera visto juntos y este dibujo fuera un recuerdo de ese día – Le digo al ver el hermoso dibujo que creó para nuestro libro, Annie con el niño en los brazos y una imagen de Finnick parado detrás de ella observándolos con amor.

-¿Crees que ella esté bien? De por si quedo mal después de participar en los juegos, y luego perder a Finnick… – Hace una pausa y mira el suelo, se que el recordarlo también le trae tristeza, Finnick le salvo la vida y aun cuando Peeta no confiaba en el después de ser rescatado del Capitolio, el seguía intentando ayudarlo.

-Ella dice que ese niño es el resultado de su amor, y lo ve como una parte de él que aun vive, así que sí, creo que está bien, al menos tanto como pudiera estarlo después de haber sufrido lo que ella – Peeta parece tranquilizado con mi respuesta,

-Debe ser increíble crear a otro ser humano con la persona que amas… – Dice tomando mi mano y viéndome con dulzura.

-Peeta, ya hablamos de eso – Suelto su mano.

-¿Qué? Yo no estoy diciendo nada, no te presiono solo digo que si incluso a Annie le ayudo el tener un hijo con Finnick, para sentir que aun tiene algo de él en su vida… deber ser algo hermoso.

-Aun estas a tiempo de buscar a alguien que te lo pueda dar – Le digo con dolor dentro de mí, pero con honestidad, y tratando de sonar tranquila.

El se queda callado, y siento temor de que haga caso a mis palabras, que siquiera las considere, no porque no las haya dicho en serio, sino porque no lo quiero perder.

-No puedes estar segura de que en cinco, diez, quince o en veinte años pensaras igual – Dice al fin acariciando mi mano, y tratando de sonreírme.

-Y tú no puedes estar seguro que no lo hare – Respondo seria

-Esta noche va muy bien, no hay que discutir algo que por el momento es inútil, incluso si ambos quisiéramos hijos, tendríamos que esperar al menos años, ni siquiera hemos hablado de casarnos, ni siquiera… – Titubea nervioso -Así que, ¿cuál es el caso? – Dice tratando de besarme, pero yo lo esquivo.

-Por que si no lo hacemos ahora Peeta, después será muy tarde – Intento alejarme de él pero toma mi mano.

-Ok, entonces te diré una cosa, yo estoy contigo porque te quiero a TI, no porque quiera que me des algo, nunca me cuestione antes si tener hijos era algo importante para mi, y ahora que lo pienso no preferiría tener un hijo con alguien más y perderte a ti, eso no tendría caso, yo hablo de hacerlo con alguien a quien amas, y a quien yo amo es a ti, y si nuestro destino es estar así, como estamos ahorita – Se acurruca junto a mí y me besa -Eso me bastara para ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Sus palabras me tranquilizan, me recuerdan el maravilloso hombre que es y lo afortunada que soy de estar con él. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo beso, lentamente para sentir sus labios.

-Además será divertido convencerte – Dice riendo y quitando un mechón de cabello de mi cara

-Ja! ¿Convencerme a mí? lo dudo, primero te cansas y me dejas – Le respondo cínica

-Creo que eso es menos probable, por eso creo que tengo una oportunidad, si logre que te enamoraras de mi, puedo lograr cualquier cosa, no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, es mas, estoy casi seguro que lograre que seas tu quien me proponga matrimonio, no te preocupes lo mas seguro es que diga que si – Dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro e inflando su pecho como un animal orgulloso.

-¡Cállate! – Le digo riendo y le doy un manotazo suave en el pecho, y siento nervios al darme cuenta que tal vez no esté tan equivocado, el tiene un poder sobre mi que no puedo explicar. Pone su brazo a mi alrededor y mis ojos rápidamente viajan alrededor del cuarto buscando el reloj -¡Peeta la hora! Ya pasan cinco minutos de la media noche, Feliz cumpleaños – Lo beso y lo abrazo el me devuelve el beso y me abraza aun más fuerte, sin quererme soltar me dice:

-Es el mejor cumpleaños, gracias

-Entonces intentare seguir arruinando tus cumpleaños – Respondo y el me suelta un poco para poder ver mis ojos, me observa, pasa sus dedos por mi rostro, como si me estuviera reconociendo, como si quisiera constatar que soy yo la que esta frente a el y que soy real, yo lo veo un poco confundida y un poco nerviosa, el me sonríe, no solo con sus labios, sonríe con sus ojos, con sus manos, con su piel, me hace sentir segura, contenta, sin notarlo yo también estoy sonriendo, inclina la cabeza y me dice:

-Me amas, ¿Real o no real?

-Real – Respondo con una sonrisa, y él me besa, me besa como si no planeara dejar de hacerlo en toda la noche, como si no planeara dejar de hacerlo nunca.

_Fin._

**l**

* * *

><p>Si hay algo que supe cuando empece esta historia es que quería que terminara así, con esas palabras, no sabia como llegar a ellas o cuanto tardaría, pero sabia que terminaría con ese famoso intercambio de palabras, decidí cortar la historia aquí antes de arruinarla, no quiero estar dando vueltas y vueltas sin llegar a nada. No prometo seguirla más adelante pero nunca digas nunca (palabras sabias). No quise decir antes que la historia terminaría aquí por que no quería que leyeran el capitulo sabiendo que seria el ultimo, para que no tuvieran una expectativa de lo que iba a pasar ¿Tiene sentido?<p>

**Gracias** por leerme estos meses, gracias por sus reviews, y no olviden decirme que les pareció este capitulo, díganme cual fue su momento favorito en **toda** la historia, o el que menos les gusto eso seria reconstructivo también **:-)**

En fin Adiós, Bye, Tchau, Au revoir, auf wiedersehen, αντίο, 再见, Addio, nos leemos luego :D

All was well… Ah no verdad?

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes fueron inventados por Susanne Collins, yo solo rellene un pequeño espacio en su historia.


End file.
